OJO DE GATO
by Yunuen
Summary: Tu hermano tiene un secreto, pero sabes que no es ese de levantarse a media noche por un bocadillo, ni es ese de tener una despensa propia de puras golosinas, es algo muy diferente, has descubierto que tiene un espantoso secreto.¿Qué harás? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

¡Por fin!

¡Por fin!

¡Por fin!

¡Hasta que pude comenzar con este proyecto! Llevo más de un año planeando este fic pero como siempre surgen ideas las voy anotando (tengo una larga lista), lo malo es que si me parece que es mejor muevo la lista y anoto al inicio esa nueva idea y los fics se van recorriendo, y por eso, por recorrer fics, este fic lo he pospuesto por mucho tiempo, debió ser subido como por febrero del año pasado, pero antepuse otras ideas, y como ya no quería seguir recorriendo la numeración, me decidí terminar los fics que están pendientes, y si me llegan otras ideas las pondré al final (ni modo); así que este fic y los siguientes 24 son ideas de hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.

Aunque el posponer este fic creo que estuvo bien, ya que la idea original se trataba sobre un monstruo bajo la cama (bajo la cama de Mia –osease **Mi**guel **Á**ngel-), pero hace unos meses que comencé a retomar este fic y entonces se me ocurrió cambiar la trama (siendo sincera, cambie mi idea original porque alguien se me adelantó, ya hay un fic –o capitulo más bien de un fic- sobre un monstruo bajo la cama); creo que quedó mejor porque hay un gatito que es el prota, y desde cuando quería que Klunk fuera el héroe de algún alucine mío.

Con este fic cierro esta pequeña trilogía de Desesperación, Miedo y Sangre (Crisálida, El Huésped, Ojo de Gato), porque se me ocurrió hacer esto por un fic especial de jaloguin del año pasado (En la Oscuridad algo acecha), y varios comentarios que me dejaron me dijeron que debería escribir un fic de miedo, y bueno, me avente 3.

XD

Este fic es más fantasioso, pero espero que igual lo disfruten.

Después de esta breve intro, ahora sí, el fic.

**MI FIC # 40**

Y ya saben: ¡Tengan piedad de esta pobre loca soñadora fan de las tmnt que quesque escribe fics!

X )

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

1. Viene por ti

El agua fría cae sobre su cabeza y escurre por todo su adolorido cuerpo. El frío le brinda un dulce alivio a su dolor físico, porque al contrario de los humanos, el ducharse con agua fría lo relaja.

Después de una agitada noche de perseguir maleantes y de darles una lección sobre que el crimen es el peor de los caminos, una ducha fría le ayuda a quitarse la tensión de los hombros; y sobre dolencias, ajusta el chorro de agua para que caiga sólo en uno de sus hombros, como para darle un leve masaje.

-Un poco más a la derecha, por favor.

Mueve su cuerpo y el agua cae justo donde le duele más.

-¡Ahí, ahí! … Perfecto.

Cierra los ojos, deleitándose por el confort.

Dejar pasar unos minutos y después se mueve para que el agua caiga en su otro hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien se siente! Es lo que necesitaba. En cuanto vaya a mi camita…caeré como tronco.

Se queda unos minutos más en la ducha.

El único sonido que se escucha es el agua corriendo, como si cayera una suave llovizna de verano.

-¡Miguel!-de repente, el alarido de Rafael resuena en el cuarto de baño.

Él abre de un tirón la cortina de baño.

-¡Miguel, ya salte! ¡Ya llevas un buen rato, y también quiero ducharme!

El aludido no parece haberlo escuchado, como si se hubiera quedado dormido de pie.

Rafael lo toma de un brazo…

-¡Con permisito!

…lo saca a la fuerza de la ducha y lo avienta…

-¡Ay!

…y se mete.

Miguel Ángel cae de sentón.

-Auu. Tan bien que me sentía.-se pone de pie-Hasta se me había quitado el dolor. Ahora siento que me duele todito y otro tanto más.

Toma una toalla para secarse y se va a su habitación.

-Necesitaba más tiempo-dice cansado-Casi casi me estaba durmiendo, sólo así…-ya seco y con la toalla en el cuello, llega a la entrada de su habitación y se queda ahí de pie-…sólo así…me hubiera quedado dormido en un tris.-dice con cierta preocupación-Con el trancazo me desperté.

Se queda en el umbral, mirando hacia el interior que está a oscuras. Y sin luz, su habitación le parece una enorme cueva, en la que si entra…puede encontrarse de que se trata de una mina repleta de oro y diamantes, pero sabe que no lo está, que lo único que se encontrará será con "eso" que lo ha estado persiguiendo por varias noches…

-Miguel.

-¡Aah! ¡Doni! E…Eres tú.

-Disculpa si te asuste.

-¿Asustarme? ¡Cómo crees!

-Estabas muy sumergido en tus pensamientos ¿Qué haces mirando sin pestañear?

-Estaba…estaba… ¡Estaba pensando la manera en desquitarme de Rafa! ¡Me sacó de la ducha!

-Estuvo justificada su acción: te tardaste demasiado. Sabes que sólo tenemos diez minutos para ducharnos, a menos que seas el último, de lo contrario, a los demás nos haces esperar.

-Ah, sí.

-Si quieres permanecer más tiempo en la ducha, deberías tomar el último turno.

-Eso haré.

-Que descanses.-va a su propia habitación.

-Igual.

Miguel Ángel prende la luz y entra a su habitación. Arroja la toalla en un perchero. Camina hacia una caja de cartón en la que tiene muchas cosas. Busca en ésta y saca una cinta adhesiva de gran anchura. Se dirige a la entrada. Corta un gran pedazo con los dientes y lo pega al interruptor así como está, de modo que la luz continúe encendida. Pega muchas tiras de cinta en el interruptor. Luego, con un leve forcejeo, intenta bajar el interruptor pero por la cinta no cede. La luz sigue prendida.

-¡Ya quedó! Ni los músculos de Rafita podrán apagar la luz.

El rollo de cinta lo arroja a la caja.

Regresa a su cama. Se mete entre las cobijas y se acurruca.

-Y por si acaso…

De debajo de la almohada, saca una linterna de mano, la enciende para checar que funciona y la apaga. La deja junto a la almohada.

-Ahora sí…aaaauuuhhmmm-bosteza-….dulces sueños.

Se recuesta y casi al instante se queda dormido.

Todos los que habitan La Guarida ya se han ido a dormir, aunque Leonardo todavía no. Él se encarga de cerciorarse que no haya nada prendido, como la computadora o la televisión, incluso ve si la estufa está adecuadamente apagada, o que la puerta del refrigerador no esté abierta; también revisa que no haya en el suelo algún juguete o herramienta con la que alguien pudiera tropezar, que no haya alguna envoltura de chicle o el empaque de una nueva USB o la cubierta de una nueva revista que no consiguió llegar al cesto de basura; tampoco debe haber ningún traste sin llevar al fregadero, o que la llave de agua no esté goteando. Por último, da un vistazo a cada habitación en la que duermen cada tortuga. Él sabe perfectamente que sus hermanos ya no son unos niños, ya tienen quince años y no tiene que ir a ver a cada uno para asegurarse de que la almohada está bien acomodada para que en la mañana no despierten con dolor de cuello, o que estén bien cobijados aunque no haga frío, tampoco tiene que darles el beso de las buenas noches; no tiene por qué hacer eso, pero para él, su familia lo es todo, y lo único.

Como parece que está todo en orden, al ir a su propia habitación da un par de aplausos, y las luces de La Guarida se apagan. El lugar queda en completa oscuridad, excepto su habitación y la de Miguel Ángel, pero al pasar con él, pensó que estaba bien que durmiera con las luces encendidas. No dándole mayor importancia, Leonardo se retira a descansar.

Pasa de media noche.

En la habitación de Miguel Ángel, el interruptor sigue en la misma posición por lo que la luz continua prendida, pero en un momento, la cinta comienza a desgarrarse por si sola; lenta y cuidadosamente, la cinta se va rasgando en pequeñas tiras; rasgadura tras rasgadura, van cayendo pedazos de cinta hasta que el interruptor queda libre y por sí mismo se acciona y la luz se va.

Miguel Ángel continúa durmiendo placidamente.

Sueña que corre por una calle que está casi completamente sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche. Casi, porque de alguna parte proviene una débil luz. Tal vez sea porque es una noche de Luna llena, o tal vez sea el alumbrado público, no se molesta en averiguarlo, lo único que le importa es dejar muy atrás a sus hermanos. Están compitiendo en una carrera, pero le parece extraño que por más que voltea, ya no los ve. ¡Ahora sí que es tan veloz como un avión supersónico!

Repentinamente presiente peligro. Voltea sin dejar de correr. No hay nadie, pero sabe que alguien… más bien, algo lo persigue.

Sabe qué es.

Su corazón se agita más, y no es por que esté corriendo.

Echa a correr mucho más deprisa, corre desesperadamente. No están sus hermanos con él, sabe que está en gran desventaja si lo atrapa estando solo, así que debe correr más rápido y regresar a casa. Llega a un callejón y encuentra la entrada del drenaje. Quita la tapa y brinca dentro sin tomarse la molestia de ponerla de nueva cuenta como estaba.

Corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas.

¡Está solo!

¡No puede solo contra eso!

Se gira a ratos para ver si ese algo lo sigue, pero ahí en las profundidades no hay ni una pizca de luz, salvo por las rendijas que hay a nivel de la calle por las que llega a pasar algo de la luminiscencia del exterior. Aún así no ve que nada detrás suyo, pero sabe que lo está alcanzando.

¡Corre!

¡Corre!

¡Corre!

Su miedo le suplica que no deje de correr.

Sus piernas comienzan a dolerle por el esfuerzo. Su corazón retumba frenéticamente en su pecho. Todo su cuerpo le duele, le grita que ya no puede dar un paso más.

Pero si deja de correr…... Debe llegar a su casa, es el único lugar seguro.

Sigue corriendo y corriendo por las penumbras y por los delgados hilos de luz.

Corre y corre y el alcantarillado no tiene fin.

Cierra los ojos, su mente lanza un grito de agonía.

¡Por favor! ¡Ya quiero llegar!

Abre los ojos justo antes de chocar contra una pared.

Ha llegado a su casa.

La pared se abre y entra.

Ya está a salvo.

Jala aire intensamente por la boca.

La luz de las televisiones de la sala, que están encendidas en un canal sin señal., es lo único que ilumina su hogar.

Se toma un momento para recuperarse. Voltea para todos lados, pero parece que no hay nadie. ¡Les volvió a ganar a sus hermanos y con bastante ventaja! Está por gritar para que lo escuchen no importa qué tan lejos estén todavía y para que sepan quién es el mejor en…

De repente escucha un fuerte trueno, lo que lo obliga a dar un brinco de sorpresa. Se gira. De nuevo retumba un alarido del cielo. Se estremece. No es un trueno, es una de las entradas de metal que está siendo golpeada del otro lado.

Se queda clavado en el suelo, esperando con ansiedad que la gruesa puerta resista los poderosos golpes.

Un golpe más y… luego el silencio.

Deja que una enorme sonrisa se ensanche es su rostro. ¡Sabía que no podría entrar a su casa! ¡Nada puede entrar en la fortaleza que ha construido su hermano!

Va a sentarse en sillón de la sala en espera de sus hermanos. Necesita descansar, corrió como jamás ha corrido y está completamente exhausto.

Está por sentarse cuando otro golpe sacude la puerta. Mira, y lo que ve lo paraliza, hasta deja de respirar…

Cuatro grandes y afiladísimas garras han traspasado la pesada puerta.

Jala una rapidísima bocanada de aire y corre. Se va al estanque, pero antes de llegar se frena y corre a la cocina.

Entra y rápido se mete en un pequeño compartimento de abajo de la alacena. Como puede se acomoda para caber en ese pequeño espacio y cierra la puerta.

Trata de calmar su agitada respiración pero sigue respirando muy fuertemente.

Oye los crujidos al ser rasgada la gruesa puerta de metal con tal facilidad como si fuera una hoja de papel que es despedazada.

Intenta que su respiración sea más lenta y menos ruidosa, pero no puede, su corazón golpea con mucha potencia su pecho, como si quisiera derribarlo como hizo "eso" con la puerta.

Luego escucha unos pasos... unos muy pesados y lentos pasos.

BUM

BUM

BUM

Su escondite vibra por esas monstruosas pisadas.

No puede ver quién es, pero lo sabe. Sabe "qué" ha entrado a su casa.

Podría salir y enfrentarlo. ¡Es un ninja! ¡Puede él solo contra eso! Si hasta ha podido pelear contra el mismísimo Shredder… Pero eso ha logrado traspasar una puerta de metal, no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

¡Y sus hermanos que no llegan!

¡No llegan!

Comienza a temblar y se abraza a sí mismo. Cierra fuertemente los ojos ya sin poder hacer nada por su respiración que se acelera al igual que el temblor que sacude desenfrenadamente su cuerpo.

Las pisadas son más fuertes. Está cerca.

¡BUM!

¡BUM!

¡BUM!

Se detienen.

Ya lo encontró.

La puerta de su escondite se abre lentamente, un horrible chirrido sale de las bisagras, el estridente sonido perfora sus oídos, los cubre, pero esto no evita una fuerte punzada en su cabeza. Aprieta los dientes para no gritar por el dolor, y por el miedo.

No quiere abrir ojos, sabe qué es lo que verá.

En el último chirrido con el que cree que su cabeza se partirá en dos, siente una enorme mano que araña su cuello y que lo aprieta.

Lo ahoga.

Trata de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no puede jalar el aire. Sus pulmones comienzan a arderle, no tiene manera de poder respirar. No pude pedir ayuda. Intenta desesperadamente zafar los dedos que le aprietan la garganta, pero son demasiado fuertes.

Se ahoga.

¡Va a morir!

En la desesperación da un manotazo al azar, y funciona, lo que lo tenía apresado lo suelta, y jala una gran bocanada de aire, y por fin un potente grito sale de su lastimado cuello.

Se despierta sobresaltado y aferrando fuertemente la almohada sobre su rostro para amortiguar el grito. Suda, respira muy agitado y tiembla compulsivamente. En su aturdida mente, busca los sabios consejos de su Maestro que le ayuden a controlar su desbocado miedo, pero no hay nada en su cabeza, sólo persiste el eco del chirrido al abrirse la puerta; pero dejar que el aire entre y salga libre y rápidamente de sus pulmones le ayuda a calmarse.

Pasado un rato, entonces se da cuenta que está a oscuras, se levanta rápido y al ponerse de pie siente algo que roza su tobillo y mira abajo pero no ve, no lo piensa más y busca la linterna, la prende, busca bajo sus pies, no hay nada. Se apresura a encender la luz de su habitación. Mira el interruptor: de toda la cinta que había pegado, sólo queda unos cuantos jirones.

Da un suspiro muy pesado, se pasa un brazo por la cara para secarse el sudor.

Baja a la sala, usando la linterna para iluminar el camino. Al llegar, toma el control remoto, prende la televisión, sólo entonces apaga la linterna, toma asiento y cambia de canal, ni siquiera se fija que están transmitiendo y le cambia, y vuelve a cambiar a otro y luego a otro y a otro y a otro…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Si lo he subido antes de acabar con mi fic El Huésped es que el año se me acaba y debo cumplir con mi calendario n.n Antes de que se acabe el 2010 debo subir 3 one shots más y otro fic largo, así que hay que ajustar tiempos, la siguiente semana subo el otro fic largo, ¡trabajaré con dos fics a la vez, este y el otro! ¡qué miedo! y con lo último de el huésped será mucho trabajo, pero como me dijo un amigo hace mucho: es cuestión de organizarse.

XD

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

2. Dudas

Amanece en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asoman por entre los altos edificios de una ya agitada ciudad. Pero en sus profundidades, es calma y quietud, sobre todo reina la oscuridad porque la luz del sol no logra llegar a este lugar, por ello pareciera que todavía no ha llegado un nuevo día, salvo que eso no es impedimento para que un chico ya se haya levantado puntual a la práctica de la mañana.

Leonardo, con chocar sus palmas un par de veces, se encienden las luces de La Guarida. Luego se dirige al dojo y al pasar por la sala nota que una televisión está encendida. Va para allá.

-Es extraño. Yo me aseguré anoche que no quedarán encendidas. Es un desperdicio de energía y… ¿Miguel?

Lo halla sentado en el sofá.

No le responde, él sigue cambiando de canales, así que le arrebata el control.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy viendo mi programa favorito!

-Madrugaste.

-Es que… -se levanta y se estira-aaaaahhhh…. no quería llegar tarde a la práctica, otra vez… aaaaauuuhhhmmmm… -esta vez bosteza-Madrugué y en lo que despertaban, me puse a ver la tele pero no hay nada.

-Sí.-Leonardo apaga la televisión-Ya son dos mañanas que llegas tarde. Me alegra ver que tratas en ser más disciplinado, pero olvidaste sus protectores y tu bandana.

-Oh.-toca sus ojos para comprobar que no lleva su bandana y luego se echa un vistazo a sí mismo, no trae sus protectores-Ahorita… voy por ellos.

Está por irse pero Leonardo lo toma un hombro y con sutileza lo obliga a que se gire.

-Te ves cansado-dice preocupado-Desde hace dos días que te ves muy cansado al despertar, y hoy también ¿Por qué no has dormido bien?

Miguel Ángel se aparta bruscamente, pero habla con jovialidad.

-Por bajar rápido se me olvidaron mis cosas. Voy por ellas, ahorita te alcanzo en el dojo.

Sube rápido a su habitación.

Leonardo nota que su hermano trae una linterna en una mano.

Miguel Ángel arroja la linterna sobre su cama (cae junto a la almohada) y busca entre la ropa que tiene tirada en un montón.

Leonardo entra.

-Miguel.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Dame cinco segundos! ¡Por aquí los deje!

Leonardo lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva a la cama. Ambos se sientan.

-Miguel, por favor, dime por qué no has dormido. No creo que haya sido porque te has quedado viendo películas muy tarde, fui el último en acostarme y no estabas viendo películas.

-¡Sí dormí y bien! Ya te dije: baje muy tempra para no llegar tarde. Sensei me advirtió de no llegar tarde una tercera vez sino…

Por alguna razón Leonardo no cree lo que le dice.

-Miguel-lo toma de los hombros-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Lo mira fijamente. Por un momento ve desesperación en los azules ojos de su hermano menor, pero ésta desaparece, ahora irradian enojo.

-No me pasa nada.

Aparta las manos de Leonardo, se levanta, se agacha al montón de ropa y con meter la mano una vez, saca su indumentaria de ninja y sale.

-¡Vamos!-se voltea, de nuevo habla con un tono jovial-Que Sensei me castigará si llego tarde otra vez.

Se va sin esperarlo.

Leonardo se queda mirando hacia donde se fue su hermano.

Se preocupa.

-"_¿Por qué Miguel no quiere decirme qué es lo que le pasa? Siempre lo ha hecho ¿Por qué tan repentinamente ha dejado de hacerlo?_"

Se levanta y mira la cama.

-"_Su cama está desordenada, entonces sí durmió en ella, pero…-ve una linterna cerca de la almohada- La linterna… ¿para qué la querría junto a su cabeza?_"

Camina hacia la puerta.

Al dar un paso más, algo se le pega al pie, levanta su pie y ve que tiene cinta adhesiva, la despega. Nota que hay más cinta cerca de la pared, junto al interruptor.

-"_Parece que no quería que se apagara la luz, pero… el interruptor no está flojo-lo comprueba-Extraño._"

Deja apagada la luz y por fin baja al dojo.

A llegar, todos lo esperan con impaciencia y sobre todo Rafael con cara de '¿A ver a qué horas?', pero Leonardo se fija en Miguel Ángel, quien ya trae puesta su bandana y lo demás. El cansancio no se nota tanto con el antifaz puesto, hasta está tan alegre como siempre.

-Leo ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tardaste en bajar?-Miguel Ángel pregunta con una actitud muy simpática y un tanto burlona.

-Sí Leo, ¡medio minuto tarde!-dice Rafael-Hasta Miguel te ganó. ¿Qué castigo le va a poner Sensei?

Todos voltean hacia Splinter, igual Leonardo, ya tendrá oportunidad de hablar con su hermano menor, el castigo no es lo importante.

-No habrá castigo para él, es su primera falta en mucho tiempo. Comencemos.

Tres discípulos toman su lugar, pero no Rafael.

-¿No lo va a castigar? ¡Sensei no se vale! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros que llegue sólo diez segundos tarde lo castiga, pero como es su conse, a él no!

-Rafael, sé razonable. Son muy contadas las ocasiones en que Leonardo llega tarde a la práctica, en cambio ustedes…

-¿Alguna vez ha llegado tarde nuestro valeroso líder?-Miguel Ángel le susurra a Donatelo.

-Creo que nunca.

-…es más frecuente que incurran en tardanzas, por esa razón no creo necesario castigarlo y…

-¡Pues a mí no me parece justo! ¡O todos coludos o todos rabones!

-Rafael, veinte saltos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Ya ve? ¡Con cualquier cosita y…!

-Treinta.

-¡Ok, ok! Ya voy.

Se va refunfuñando al rincón a cumplir con su castigo.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se ríen entre dientes.

El Maestro se coloca frente a sus discípulos.

-Comencemos con el calentamiento. Primero, sin armas…

Y Leonardo comienza a perderse en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de ejecutar los movimientos de calentamiento.

-"_Con la bandana puesta, a Miguel no se le nota el cansancio, e incluso esa desesperación que note en su mirada ya no está, es el mismo de siempre. Antier llegó tarde por medio minuto, dijo que se había quedado viendo películas hasta tarde; no me sorprendió, siempre le pasa cuando se desvela por ver películas o jugar videojuegos hasta tarde, pero ayer también llegó tarde y por cinco minutos esta vez. Dijo lo mismo. Es raro que sean dos días seguidos de retardo, con la primera advertencia se aplica, pasan unas dos semanas para que cometa la misma falta, pero en esta ocasión han sido dos veces seguidas. Miguel no es tan desobediente. El cansancio no fue tan notorio ayer pero hoy…_"

Lo mira un instante.

-Miguel Ángel, presta atención.

-Lo siento Sensei.

-"_Está más desconcentrado. Su actitud puede ser la misma pero no su concentración. Por la falta de sueño, no logra ejecutar bien los ejercicios de rutina. Anoche se llevó una buena paliza porque no pudo contener a los maleantes, lo que también es extraño porque él pelea bastante bien. Lo note cansado, por eso decidí que regresáramos temprano, y…_"

-Leonardo.

-"_…antes de irme a acostar me aseguré que estuviese durmiendo. Dejó la luz prendida. Ya estaba durmiendo y la luz la dejó prendida… no noté que tuviera cinta pegada hasta apenas un rato. Quería la luz prendida…_"

-Leonardo.

-Eh… ¿Sí Sensei?

Leonardo deja de ejecutar los movimientos.

-Ya terminamos con el calentamiento.

-Oh… lo siento. Continuemos Sensei.

Miguel Ángel se ríe despacio tapándose la boca, Rafael, que hace rato se unió a la práctica, no se contiene y ríe a pleno pulmón. Donatelo lo mira con cierta confusión.

-Niños, tranquilos.

Los traviesos se callan.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que…

Leonardo se sumerge de nuevo en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de prestar atención a las indicaciones de su Sensei.

-"_La luz estaba encendida cuando me asomé a su habitación, y la cinta era para asegurarse que no se apagara. Dejó la luz prendida para darse confianza, porque ha tenido pesadillas, por eso no ha dormido bien y ha llegado tarde a las prácticas, pero no me extrañaría que aun con la luz no pudo dormir y decidió bajar a la sala a quién sabe a qué hora de la madrugada._"

Lo mira de nuevo.

-¿Ya se te acabaron las pilas Miguel?-dice Rafael.

-Es que... necesito desayunar, no tengo energía porque no he desayunado.

-Pero Miguel,-dice Donatelo-sabes que no podemos desarrollar estos complejos movimientos si tenemos el estomago lleno. Si ingerimos algún alimento antes de la rutina, eso implicaría…

-Déjalo así Doni, es muy temprano para tus enredadas explicaciones y...

-"_Se cansa con facilidad, pero él es muy activo. Está cansado por no dormir bien, porque ha tenido pesadillas_."

Leonardo entristece repentinamente, pero no deja los ejercicios.

-"_¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Por qué no fue a mi habitación? Siempre que tiene pesadillas va a dormir conmigo ¿Por qué no lo haría esta vez? Serían… tres noches que las pesadillas lo acosan. ¿Qué las provocaría? No hemos visto ninguna película de terror ¿La vería él solo? No lo creo, nunca ve una película de terror él solo. ¿O las pesadillas las causaría otra cosa? Hemos tenido unas semanas de relativa tranquilidad ¿Qué será lo que lo ha inquietado? ¿Por qué no me dice qué es lo que le asusta? ¿Por qué?_"

Oye el tono severo en la voz de Splinter regañando a Miguel Ángel.

-Miguel Ángel, haz un mayor esfuerzo.

Entonces, todos dejan de ejecutar los movimientos.

-Es que… todavía no me repongo de la paliza de anoche, Sensei.

-Bien, no te esfuerces entonces.

-Gracias Sensei.-le sonríe muy contento-¿Y mis deberes? ¿No haré mis deberes de hoy?-dice esperando que su Maestro lo exente de los quehaceres que le tocan.

-No es para tanto.-dice Rafael.

-Puedes cumplir con tus deberes, hijo.

-Ándele Sensei, nada más por hoy, estoy malito.

-No creo que llegues a tal impedimento.-comenta Donatelo.

-Harás tus deberes. Sólo no te esfuerces demasiado.

-Aaahh.

-Continuemos.

Reanudan el entrenamiento.

Y Leonardo también continúa sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-"_Es muy extraño que __no me haya dicho nada. Más tarde tendré que hablar con él._"

Después de varios minutos de ejercicio, ahora deben enfrentarse uno a uno.

-Donatelo y Rafael-les indica Splinter-Miguel Ángel y…

-Sensei, yo pido con Rafa-dice Miguel Ángel-¿Hay problema?

-Ninguno, hijo. Adelante.

-"_Me rehúye_."-Leonardo lo mira con asombro.

Miguel Ángel siente la mirada de Leonardo pero no voltea.

A Leonardo esto lo entristece más.

-Entonces-se acerca Donatelo-tú y yo Leo… ¿Leo?

-Eh… sí Doni, lo siento.

-Creo que… mejor pido cambio, que tal…

-¡Escógeme a mí! ¡Escógeme a mí!-Miguel Ángel pega de brincos para llamar la atención de Donatelo.

-De acuerdo.

Donatelo se reúne con Miguel Ángel y Rafael se acerca a Leonardo.

-Sensei…-Leonardo habla.

-Leonardo, si es para pedir otro cambio…

Es claro que la paciencia del Maestro tiene su límite.

El discípulo tiene que conformarse con su rival asignado.

-Entonces, comiencen.

Cada tortuga desenfunda sus armas y se pone en posición de ataque.

-Muy bien, Intrépido-dice Rafael-así me desquitaré la que me debes. Mira que zafarte del castigo nada más porque eres… -pero Leonardo no le presta atención-¿Leo?

-"_Primero no me dice nada de sus pesadilla, ahora no quiere entrenar conmigo. De veras que no quiere saber nada de mí._"

-Leo, tercera llamada.-por fin voltea a verlo-Has estado muy distraído.

Él hace un rapidísimo movimiento y derriba a Rafael. Ni se dio cuenta de cuándo desenvaino sus espadas.

-El distraído es otro.

-Ya veremos.-rápido se pone de pie

La pelea sigue. Rafael aprovecha el encuentro para sacar su enojo, pero como siempre, Leonardo gana.

-Algún día, Leo, algún día.-suena como una amenaza, pero no rechaza la mano que le ofrece el vencedor para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Splinter da por terminado el entrenamiento.

Después de la ducha, el desayuno pasa con normalidad. Y como suele ser todos los días, Miguel Ángel es el ultimo en acabar, lo curioso es que Leonardo tampoco ha acabado de comer.

En cuanto termina Miguel Ángel sale a gastar su tiempo con un videojuego.

Leonardo, en cuanto ve que su hermano se retira, se apura en acabar su desayuno. Termina y va a sentarse al lado de él, que está bien entretenido con el videojuego como para no invitar a su hermano mayor a que participe, así que él se apunta sólo.

-¿Puedo entrar en la siguiente ronda?

Miguel Ángel deja de mover los controles y pierde enseguida.

-Ya me aburrió.-dice un tanto molesto y para el juego.

Regresa a la cocina.

Y Leonardo lo sigue.

Apenas entra y voltea para enfrentar a su hermano mayor:

-No sé que te traes, Leo, pero deja de segu…

Se encuentra con una mirada triste y suplicante. Su enojo contra su hermano mayor se esfuma al instante.

Un ligero temblor recorre su cuerpo repentinamente debilitado.

Leonardo se acerca más a su asustado hermano para confortarlo con un abrazo, pero…

-Leo.

Alguien más lo llama y voltea. Es Donatelo.

Leonardo ve con el rabillo del ojo cómo Miguel Ángel huye de la cocina. Está por ir tras él, pero Donatelo se interpone.

-Toma. Te entrego tu celular con las nuevas mejorías.

-Gracias.-le da gusto tener su nuevo celular, pero se pone triste porque Miguel Ángel otra vez se ha ido.

Pudo ver de nuevo ese terror en sus ojos. Sino hubieran sido interrumpidos…

-¿Estás bien Leo?

-Sí.

-Te ves decaído.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por mi cel nuevo y mejorado.-apenas logra sonreírle.

-No es nada. Sólo procuro tener al cien nuestro medio de comunicación.

-Oye Doni.

-Dime.

-¿Has notado que Miguel está actuando extraño?

-¿Miguel? No, lo veo como el mismo de siempre. A decir verdad, tú eres el que actúa extraño.

-Yo estoy bien.

-Estuviste un poco distraído en el entrenamiento.

-Bueno…sí, pero ¿recuerdas algo que haya pasado con Miguel en estos días?

-Lo usual.

-¿Qué hizo esa vez?

-Nada, fue sólo que Rafa, en la noche de antier, le pidió que vieran juntos una película de horror, y Miguel se rehusó.

-No quiso ver una película con Rafa.

-Así fue. Rafa le dijo a Miguel que vieran… ¿cuál era?... ah, sí, "Hombre Lobo Americano en Londres" la clásica, no el remake de hace algunos años, que en lo personal no me gustó. Al otro día, como represalia porque Miguel no quiso ver la película, Rafa estuvo importunando a Miguel diciéndole que era un bebé, que era un miedoso, precisamente cuando saliste a dar un paseo con Sensei.

-Sí, precisamente.

-Yo me limité a decirle que era una película muy antigua, cuyos efectos especiales ya pasaron de moda y no había manera de que un film tan viejo pudiera asustarlo. Sí, eso fue ¿Por qué la pregunta Leo?

-¡Rafael!

Leonardo se enfurece y sale presuroso en busca de su hermano.

-Leo, espera.-pero lo ignora, así que va tras él.

Leonardo oye que alguien trabaja en el taller, así que va para allá, y encuentra a Rafael, dándole la espalda y agachado, dándole mantenimiento a su motocicleta. Se acerca precipitadamente hacia él.

Rafael escucha unos pasos, se yergue.

-¡Rafael!

-Uy, qué carita traes.

-Rafa,-le habla con calma al darse cuenta de que está muy enfurecido-tú le pediste a Miguel que vieran juntos una película y él se rehúso.

-Ya te fue con el chisme.

-No, Doni me dijo, sólo quise confirmarlo.

-Leo, ya deja de mimar a Miguel ¿Cómo quieres que madure si tu lo concientes mucho?

-¿Qué yo lo consiento?

-¿Y no te das cuenta? ¡Qué buen hermano mayor eres!

-Rafa tiene razón.-Donatelo llega a tiempo a la discusión-Lo mimas mucho: en las prácticas, si hay algún ejercicio que le resulta difícil, te la pasas explicándole cada movimiento hasta que lo entiende.

-Trae a cada rato animales de la calle.-Rafael enlista algo más-Sino fuera por Sensei que no lo deja quedarse con ninguno y tú sí, este lugar sería un zoológico.

-Le lees libros para dormir.

-Hasta cuando tiene pesadillas, lo consientes dejando que se quede contigo.

-Porque él me lo pide-se justifica-y lo hago con gusto. Cualquiera de ustedes que me pida algo, lo que sea, no se lo negaría.

-Una cosa es que-vuelve Rafael a la carga-yo te pida que me pases una llave, y otra que me hagas piojito cada que no puedo dormir por una pesadilla.

-Es lo mismo.

-Leo, yo creo que Miguel ya debe comportarse maduramente y para ello debes de dejar de consentir sus niñerías.

-Lo haré, únicamente si él…

-Leo.-aparece Miguel Ángel.

-Miguel…

Miguel Ángel muestra mucha seguridad pero hay algo que inquieta a Leonardo. Se le aproxima pero él retrocede. Percibe que algo no está bien, pero la voz de certeza de su hermano menor parece que indica otra cosa.

-Leo, ya es hora de que yo crezca.

-¿Seguro? Quiero decir… no te sientas presionado por lo que digan Doni y Rafa, cada quien… cada uno madura a su propio paso.

-Yo estoy seguro, pero pareciera que tú no.

-Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Tú no tenías prisa por crecer.

-Bueno, eso ya pasó.

-Pero Miguel…

-No necesito tu ayuda.

_No necesito tu ayuda… _Más que decirlas con decisión, las dijo con repugnancia, como si su hermano mayor padeciera de una enfermedad contagiosa y no quiere que se le acerque.

-Ya veo.

-Menos mal.

-Entonces… me voy a mi habitación.

-Bien, porque te ves pálido.

Leonardo echa andar solo, y triste.

-Bueno, si no hay otra cosa, empezaré mis deberes.-va a la cocina.

-Creo que Miguel por fin comprendió que debe dejar de comportarse como un niño-dice Donatelo.

-Yo creo que de ahora en adelante todo será mejor.

-También lo creo.

Leonardo llega a su habitación y se tira sobre su cama, boca abajo, abrazando su almohada.

-"_Si así lo ha decidido… Por eso no me ha dicho nada, con el comentario cruel de Rafa, Miguel ha decidido resolver su problema, y entiendo que quiera resolverlo por si mismo, pero yo sé que hay algo, no es nada que esté imaginando ni suponiendo porque lo esté sobreprotegiendo, yo sé que es algo malo. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo cuando no quiere decirme nada porque según él ya es maduro y puede solucionar sus problemas solo? No ha dormido, no lo ha resuelto, y aún así no quiere mi ayuda, no me necesita.-suspira-Me dolieron sus palabras… me dolieron mucho_."

Oculta su cara en la almohada, la aferra con fuerza, tratando de dominar esa sensación de dolor, es como si su hermano menor le hubiera clavado una daga en su corazón, pero debe tomar control de sus emociones, y hallar la manera de averiguar qué le sucede a su hermano.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo es en memoria de mi bisabuela, de quien creo herede su don.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

3. Un favor

Ya que Rafael acaba de arreglar su motocicleta, Miguel Ángel se dispone a barrer el taller.

Se ve muy contento, a pesar de estar con un deber aburrido, hasta canta.

-**No puedo dejar de verte o hablarte. **

**Acaso crees que no tengo ****un corazón. **

**Te necesito ahora para amarte.**

**No quiero pensar que todo te****rminó.**

**¡No puedo más!**

**¡No puedo más!**

**Sí tú a mi lado no estás…**

Incluso con los gritos que da, oye un maullido.

-¡Klunk!

Suelta la escoba y recoge a su gatito del suelo.

-¿Dónde andabas? Hace dos días que desapareciste. Debes estar muriéndote de hambre.

El mínimo le maúlla.

-Mira cómo traes de polvo. Primero te baño, y después comes.

Se lo lleva al cuarto de baño. Llena una pequeña tina con agua fría, vacía un shampoo especial para gatos, y mete al gatito si problema ya que lo ha habituado al baño. Luego lo seca bien.

Después de esto va a la cocina, deja a Klunk sobre la mesa, abre una lata de comida, y se la vacía en un platito. Klunk come muy animadamente.

-Ahora jovencito, ¿quieres decirme donde andabas?-el mínimo está más atento a seguir comiendo-Porque sabes… no puedo decírselo a nadie pero a ti sí. Es que desde hace tres noches…

-Leo.-oye decir a Rafael muy cerca de la cocina-Doni me dijo algo.

-¿S…sí?-y oye como responde Leo, entre molesto y confundido.

-Que has estado muy raro, y ¿sabes? tiene razón. Así que… -sigue Rafael-si eres tan amable de decirme… ¡¿qué quelonios pasa contigo?

-Eehhmmm…

-Leo estaba en la puerta de la cocina.-le susurra a su mascota.-Y ni me di cuenta. Es bueno, muy bueno en eso de ser ninja.

-Yo estoy bien Rafa, de verás.

-Y así como es buen ninja, es buen hermano. No me dejara en paz hasta que le diga mi "problema". Mira que estar espiando. Mejor te cuento en otra parte.

El gatito se relame las patitas.

-Vamos a terminar de barrer el taller, Klunk.-habla ya con un tono de voz normal.

Toma su mascota y se la lleva consigo al taller.

Pasa cercas de los que están discutiendo.

-A mí no me vengas con que "estoy bien". Doni dice que estás triste y no quisiste decir por qué, y ahora que te veo... tú te traes algo.

-No pasa nada conmigo.

-¡Así cómo tú me jodes…!

-Rafa, tu vocabulario.

-¡Ash! Si no fueras de chismes con papi…. Así cómo me "pides" saber a dónde voy, con quién salgo, a qué horas llego, etc., etc., etc., yo también tengo derecho de saber qué pasa contigo.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte preocuparte tanto por mí.-le dice conmovido-Eso merece un abrazo.

-¡Nononono!

Sin tener tiempo de escaparse, Rafael cierra fuertemente los ojos y se prepara para lo peor.

-Ay Klunk. Esos en un rato se odian y al otro se quieren, y es más peor porque uno no quiere admitir que se preocupa por el otro y que no le desagrada tanto el recibir un abrazo.

-Miiaau.

-Sí. Así son ese par.

Si Rafael fuera más perceptivo, se daría cuenta que ese abrazo que le da su hermano, no sólo le transmite su cariño y agradecimiento por preocuparse por él, sino que Leonardo busca algo de confort por el dilema que tiene con su hermano menor del que no puede hablar con nadie.

Cuando pasa la demostración de cariño de parte de su hermano mayor, sólo un segundo después de dejar de sentir el afectuoso abrazo, Rafael abre los ojos.

Leonardo no está.

-Ese méndigo. Se aprovecha de mi nobleza.

Sube para ver si Leonardo está en su habitación.

-Como te iba diciendo…-Miguel Ángel retoma la conversación que se vio interrumpida en la cocina-Esta noche dormirás conmigo.-deja a Klunk en el suelo, y toma la escoba-Espero que hayas tendido suficiente de explorar tres noches enteras.

El gatito mira a su amo, muy atento a lo que tiene que rebelarle.

-Tú también eres bueno alejando las pesadillas.

-Miau.

-Y cómo te decía… hace tres noches empezó todo. Yo creo que fue por lo que me dijo Rafa… sólo que… ha sido diferente a otras noches, y…

Klunk se acerca al camión que está suspendido sobre una plataforma a varios metros del suelo.

-Miau.

-¿Qué?

-Miau.

-¿Tienes hambre todavía?-se acerca a su mascota.

-Miau.-el gatito le insiste.

-Mmmmhhhh…..- mira hacia arriba y se queda pensando-será que…

-Miau.

-OK.

Se apresura a barrer.

-Bien, acabe aquí.-recoge todo y se lleva su gatito en brazos.

Leonardo deja su escondite, quedando colgado de cabeza, trepado desde El Acorazado. Por su expresión, se ve que lo le gustó nada que Klunk le haya avisado a su amo de su presencia. Tendrá que seguir a su hermano menor a donde sea que vaya, en algún momento le dirá a su gatito lo que no le ha querido decirle a él.

-¿Qué más me toca?-Miguel Ángel lee la lista de deberes que está en la cocina-El baño.-lee desganadamente-Bueno, con tal de estar despierto…

Y va al baño, con el gatito ahora en su hombro.

-¿Y si empezamos con lo más difícil?

-Miau.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos con la tasa. ¡Ugh!

Deja al minino sobre la lavadora, y busca los utensilios que necesita para hacer el aseo.

-Miau.

-Ah, sí. Te decía, hace dos noches que…

-Miau.

Klunk se asoma por un costado de la lavadora.

-Otra vez… ¡1, 2, 3 por Leo que está detrás de la lavadora!

La tortuga sale de su escondite.

-¿No deberías estar entrenando o leyendo o escribiendo, en vez de estar j… aquí?-se pone serio la tortuga de la bandana naranja.

-Sólo quiero saludar a Klunk-lo mira directo a los ojos-pero como tú no… quieres ni hablarme-pero sin parecer que quiera imponerse, más bien es una suplica-creí que no te gustaría que le hablara yo a él.-acaricia la cabeza del gatito.

Miguel Ángel sabe qué quiere decir su hermano con que "ni quieres hablarme", pero no deja su postura de seriedad.

-Ya estás aquí, aprovecha y salúdalo.

-Hola Klunk. Tanto tiempo de no verte.-el gatito se frota contra su mano.

-Bueno, ya estuvo, así que si me permites, tenemos mucho trabajo todavía.

-¿Le diste leche?

-No.-muy sorprendido, se lleva una mano a la cara-Lo olvide. Ahora mismo…

-Déjame que le de yo. No te lavaste las manos después de recoger la basura, no le puedes dar leche así.

-No lo hice, ¿pero cómo sabes…?

-Vamos Klunk.-se lleva al animalito-Que tu amo no te dio tu ración de leche y la necesitas para que crezcas fuerte.

Miguel Ángel sólo se queda mirando a su hermano mayor llevarse a su mascota.

Leonardo le da leche sobre la mesa a Klunk. Enseguida la bebe.

-¿Sabes?-le acaricia el lomo-Algo le ocurre a Miguel y no quiere decirme. Jamás había hecho algo así, y no puedo obligarlo a decirme, eso empeoraría las cosas, así que quiero pedirte un favor.

El gatito deja de beber su leche para mirar a la tortuga.

-¿Lo cuidarías por mí en las noches?

-Miau.

-Ah, que ya pensabas hacerlo.

-Miauuu.

-No tienes porque disculparte. No había manera de que supieras que él pudiera pasarla muy mal las últimas noches. Un gato también tiene asuntos que atender.

-Miau.

-Pero ya estás aquí. Por favor, cuida a mi hermano.-el gatito se restriega en su mano-Gracias. Ahora debo esconderme de mi otro hermano. No sabes lo molesto que puede ser Rafael cuando se preocupa por uno, no deja de acosarte hasta saber, por las malas si es necesario, la causa, la razón, el motivo o la circunstancia del problema.

-Miau.

-Lo sé, sé que me quiere, pero prefiero evitarlo a decir una mentira. Mejor acábate tu leche.

Una vez que acaba el minino, lo lleva de nuevo con su amo. Se lo entrega sin decir nada, y se va.

Cuando están solos el amo y a su mascota, continúa la plática pendiente.

-Ya tomaste tu leche.

-Miau.

-Ahora la siesta, después te cuento. No vaya a ser que Leo ande merodeando por ahí.

Klunk salta de sus manos y cae sobre la lavadora, se enrosca, cierra sus ojos y comienza a ronronear.

-Yo también quisiera poder dormir… ¡pero no! hay mucho por hacer, y haciendo mucho quehacer no me quedo dormido…

-Oye Miguel.-aparece Rafael en la puerta-¿Ha visto a Leo?

-Debe estar en la cocina, le acaba de dar leche a Klunk.

-¿Klunk? ¿Y ese milagro?-entra al cuarto de baño, como para asegurarse que sí está el gato.

-Hace un rato que regresó.

-Y se quejan de mí de que no aviso a dónde voy y ni a qué hora regreso.

-Es un gato Rafa, sabe cuidarse solo, y tú no.

-Yo también sé cuidarme solo.

-Si tú lo dices. Abre cancha que estoy trabajando.

-Definitivamente te va bien el cambio, hermanito.

-¿Eh?-recuerda sus propias palabras-Ah, claro.

-A ver si mañana haces mis deberes. Saldré con Casey por ai, y tal vez…

-Ve a buscar a Leo o se te va y no sabras qué se trae.

-Así que también has notado algo en Leo.

-Sí, está bien raro.

-Nos debe una muy buena explicación, y se la sacare a la fuerza sino quiere desembuchar.

-Suerte.

Baja apresuradamente a la cocina.

Pero Leonardo está en su habitación, leyendo un artículo interesante, que recordó haber leído antes:

'_Gato -Antiguo Egipto_-'

'_La mayoría de los gatos actuales son descendientes del antiguo gato egipcio (Felis lybica).'_

'_Según tenemos constancia, el culto al gato aparece en el Antiguo Egipto alrededor del 2.900 a.C. como una deidad local en el Delta del Nilo: la Diosa Bastet.' _

'_Se le mostraba como una mujer con cabeza de gato, un tocado, un collar en su cuello, y un pendiente de oro, y cargando un instrumento musical, ya que se creía que disfrutaba mucho ver a los mortales tocando música y bailando en su honor, expresando la dicha de vivir.'_

'_Los propios egipcios aseguraban que era la más hermosa de las Diosas_.'

'_Bastet es una diosa de la mitología egipcia, también denominada Bast, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.__ A ella se le atribuía también el poder de hacer que crecieran las cosechas de trigo y cebada, así como la capacidad de proteger a los seres humanos de la enfermedad y los malos espíritus_.'

-Malos espíritus.-dice muy bajo.

Cierra el libro sobre mitología Egipcia.

-Protege a mi hermano, Klunk, por favor.

Un rato después, Rafael va subiendo las escaleras, muy malhumorado

-¡Leo! ¡No estoy jugando a las escondidillas!

Llega a la habitación de Leonardo. No está, aunque la luz está encendida. Un vistazo rápido comprueba que no hay nadie.

-Siento que está juega conmigo al "gato y al ratón", y lo peor es que yo soy el ratón.-debe bajar de nuevo.

Leonardo aparece de entre un rincón, temeroso, no sólo por su hermano menor, sino por no saber si debería decir por qué está preocupado, porque si su hermano ha decido resolver su problema sin su ayuda… debería aceptarlo, pero esa espinita de incomodidad no lo deja, esa espinita de que hay algo más que malos sueños.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: **En el siguiente cap, se sabrá "qué" es lo que le provoca las pesadillas a Miguel Ángel.

Quiero agradecer a **Guir** por su ayuda con los detalles para el cuidado de gatitos, como Klunk.

Ojala y no les parezca tan raro que las tortugas le hablen a Klunk como si les entendiera, y él hace como que les responde. Al escribir esto recordé que mi bisabuela, que se llamaba Celsa, acostumbraba a hablarles a sus animales, como pollos, gallos, gallinas, gatos o conejos, ella les platicaba (lo curioso es que yo también lo hago) y pensé que estaría bien así este capitulo, sería en su memoria.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Gracias a todos por leer este alucine n.n

No me he conectado mucho en el chat últimamente pero ha sido por el trabajo, y para colmo se acerca fin de año y estaré mucho más ocupada, sin embargo no dejaré de actualizar, seguiré dibujando y escribiendo conforme me sea posible. Puedo decirles que este fic ya lo acabé de escribir, y de Bifurcación me faltan 3 o 4 capítulos más y ya lo acabo; llevo buen paso, así que espero no tener problemas con la actualizada.

Este capitulo es algo corto, pero espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

4. La visita de Media Noche

Durante el día, Leonardo consigue evitar a Rafael, y en las comidas no le dijo nada, ni en la cena siquiera, todos conversaron sobre trivialidades, incluso Leonardo; trató de aparentar tranquilidad (a pesar de estar asustado por lo que pudiera pasar esta noche); lo que le asombró a él fue que Miguel Ángel siguiera actuando como siempre: llenándose la boca con mucha comida, importunando a Rafael, comiendo con su gatito a sus pies… igual que siempre, excepto con él, siguió muy distanciado.

Para distraer a Rafael de su persona, y también a Donatelo, después de la cena sugirió que vieran una película: Mentiroso, Mentiroso (una estupenda película cómica) diciendo como excusa de que hace un tiempo que no han estado todos juntos: padre, hijos y mascota.

Y funciona. Todos ríen bastante, incluso él, lo que le sirve para relajarse, hasta su Maestro les perdona el entrenamiento de la noche, incluso no salen de ronda por esta vez.

Todos se van a la cama temprano.

Fue un día bastante productivo, o agotador, dependiendo de la tortuga que lo diga, así que todos se duermen enseguida, incluso Miguel Ángel (Klunk se acurruca al pie de la cama de su amo) con la luz encendida, de nuevo. Detalle que únicamente Leonardo observó. Miguel Ángel se siente muy seguro que Klunk lo acompaña, no volverá a soñar que se asfixia.

Silencio y tranquilidad reinan en ese hogar.

Todos duermen apaciblemente.

Transcurre el tiempo, llega la media noche, y Miguel Ángel no ha tenido pesadillas.

_La noche pasa en si__lencio, arrastrando su manto que es casi negro (en realidad es de un azul muy profundo). Camina con los pies desnudos, para no perturbar tu sueño. _

_Ella __no es culpable de tus pesadillas, los responsables son quienes salen a pasear aprovechando la oscuridad: las escurridizas creaturillas. __Unas sólo salen a jugar;__ otras a hacer travesuras; y una que otra, a conseguir que se te pongan los pelos de punta._

_Sin embargo,__ si eres un niño, de una en particular debes cuidarte._

_Su nombre no puedo revelarte. Él arrebata la vida a los pequeños ángeles, por eso es innombrable._

_Desde las entrañas de la tierra, sale en busca de su alimento__ predilecto: de los niños, su dulce y tibio aliento. _

_Diminuto__ es, de la talla de un Duende, pero nada simpático como éste; escurridizo también y vanidoso como nadie, ya que le gusta llevar en cada uno de los seis picos de su gorro cosidos unos cascabeles, que a su andar los hace sonar. _

Klunk mueve sus orejas, ha oído algo.

_Y como __tienen bellos y profundos sueños los infantes, seguro al acercárseles se siente, no se despiertan aun con el delicado advertimiento de su arribo. _

Inmediatamente yergue su cabeza, la gira hacia donde oyó el ruido.

_¡Oh! ¡Pequeño niño, de él debes cuidarte__ porque tu aliento viene a robarte! _

_T__anto le gusta su tibio y dulce sabor que te busca incansablemente, y es tan glotón que no se sacia fácilmente. Poco le importa una irrisoria parte de tu aliento arrebatarte, poco le importa que te robe todo y llegue a matarte. _

Por debajo del armario, algo se arrastra.

Lo sigue con la vista.

Al moverse ese algo, se oye un tenue tintineo, ese tintineo es lo que puso en alerta a Klunk.

Ese algo deja su escondite.

Así, el gatito lo puede apreciarlo mucho mejor: es un ser extraño, una especie de duende y gnomo, sólo que viste como un bufón, su nariz en muy grande y tiene unos ojos muy pequeños.

Desde donde está, la creatura señala el interruptor de la luz, hace un raro ademán con la mano y el interruptor se apaga por sí mismo.

La luz se va.

Enseguida echa a correr tan deprisa como se lo permiten sus cortas piernas, corre a ocultarse bajo un montón de ropa, pero algo sucede, porque sale enseguida de la ropa frotándose su enorme nariz de grandes fosas. Sin perder un segundo, corre a esconderse detrás de una patineta que está recargada sobre la pared, y muy cerca de la cama.

Por unos momentos, la creatura mira hacia donde duerme Miguel Ángel.

Klunk se queda muy quieto, pero mantiene los ojos muy fijamente en cada movimiento de la creatura (la falta de luz no es problema para él).

La creatura de nueva cuenta corre, ahora hacia la cama. En cuanto llega, trepa por el pedazo de sábana que cuelga. Le cuesta trabajo subir, como un alpinista que sube a una montaña con tal sólo con la ayuda de una cuerda, será por su rechoncho cuerpo.

Los cascabeles no dejan de tintinear

Después de un gran esfuerzo, consigue llegar al borde de la cama, se agarra fuerte para un último tirón, pero lo que ve, lo deja tieso.

Klunk le impide el paso.

El gatito maúlla, pero no como le maúlla a Miguel Ángel cuando le pide leche, sino que es un maullido de amenaza: ¡Aléjate de mi amo!

La creatura se horroriza por esos amenazantes dientes, se suelta y cae, hace un tipo de chillido al caer en el duro suelo.

Klunk brinca para caerle encima, pero la creatura rueda a un lado, de inmediato se pone de pie y corre hacia el armario.

Klunk va tras él, pero el ser consigue meterse por debajo del mueble, hace un tipo de balbuceo, suena más como una burla: ¡No puedes alcanzarme gato pulguiento!

Sólo que Klunk aún es pequeño y fácilmente se mete por debajo del armario.

La creatura se arrastra con desesperación, logra llegar a un hueco en la pared, pero justo antes de meterse a ese hueco las filosas uñas de Klunk rasgar sus asentaderas. Lanza un chillido fuerte, luego unos balbuceos cargados de ira.

Klunk intenta meterse por el agujero pero no cabe, tiene que ver cómo escapa la creatura. Cuando la pierde de vista, sale del armario, regresa a la cama con su amo y se echa muy cerca de él.

Esta noche Miguel Ángel no tendrá pesadillas.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

5. Acorralado

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantan de muy buen humor.

-¡Buenos días Sensei! ¡Hola Rafa!-Donatelo los saluda al llegar al dojo.

-Buenos días hijo.

-¿Qué onda bro? Te vez muy animado.

-Una buena noche de sueño reanima a cualquiera.

-¡Eso es muy cierto!-llega Miguel Ángel-¡Buenos días a todos!

-Buenos días Miguel Ángel.

-Buen día.

-¡Te caíste de la cama, zoquete! Hasta que llegas a buena hora para el entrenamiento.

-Ahora sí no me caí de mi camita. Es lo que dijo Doni: una buena noche de sueño te cae de maravilla.

-¿Qué eso no te decía Leo insistentemente?-le pregunta Donatelo-Que no debías dormir tan tarde, así llegas puntual a los entrenamientos.

-¿Y Leo?-pregunta Miguel Ángel.

-Ya voy.-se oye una voz muy tímida y cansada.

-Otra vez tarde, Intrépido, se te está haciendo costumbre.

-Lo siento.

Splinter nota el cansancio en los ojos de su hijo, pero no dice nada, salvo el inicio del día.

-Es bueno que tengan mucha energía, mis pupilos, porque el entrenamiento de hoy será especialmente arduo.

Rafael deja escapar un gruñido, pero lo ignora Splinter.

No pasa nada fuera de lo normal en el entrenamiento, a excepción de que esta vez Miguel Ángel se desempeña mejor, y que Leonardo parecía más distraído que el día de ayer.

Durante el desayuno…

Leonardo apenas ha probado su comida. No durmió casi nada anoche por estar esperando a que en cualquier momento oiría un grito de Miguel Ángel por otra pesadilla, y sí la tenía estaría ahí y su hermano no tendría más remedio que admitir que tiene un problema grave y aceptar su ayuda, pero no pasó nada de eso; su hermano tuvo un grato sueño y bastante descanso, aunque hubo algo… percibió algo en la habitación de Miguel Ángel, pero se fue enseguida, ahuyentado por Klunk; gracias a Klunk Miguel Ángel pudo dormir, pero él no, por lo preocupado que estaba.

Klunk aparecen en la cocina justo a tiempo para desayunar. Pasa frotándose por una pierna de Leonardo, como si le dijera "misión cumplida".

La agotada tortuga sonríe apenas, al mirar al animalito que está siendo atendido por su amo. Miguel Ángel se ve que está de buen ánimo que en los días pasados, pero esto no le ayuda a sentirse mejor, no puede entender cómo es que no le ha contado nada sobre "la visita de media noche". Está seguro que eso ha sido lo que le ha causado las pesadillas a su hermano menor, ¿pero qué es?

Vuelve a clavar la cuchara en su plato con cereal integral y uva pasas, pensando en lo extraño que percibió en la habitación de su hermano.

Lo que no se da cuenta la tortuga pensativa, es que otra tortuga le pregunta con la mirada a otra, si acaso tuvo oportunidad de hablar con la tortuga triste.

Rafael mueve la cabeza.

Donatelo y él miran a Leonardo, y vuelven a verse, están de acuerdo que su hermano mayor está más decaído. Se quedan mirándolo una vez más, no saben cómo abordar el dilema, si deberían internar hablarle ellos dos pero más tarde, o aprovechar la presencia de su Maestro y "soltar la sopa" ahora mismo.

De inmediato Leonardo siente las miradas, miradas de inquietud. Se distrajo, no ha estado aparentando normalidad y atrajo la atención de sus hermanos.

-Doni, me…. ¿me pasas la miel? (para endulzar su cereal con leche)-es lo único que se le ocurre para simular que está de buen animo.

-Claro.

-Gracias.-le sonríe.

Pero se da cuenta que es tarde para fingir normalidad al notar la mirada de decisión de Rafael.

-Leo.-dice, con una cautela que pocas veces usa-¿Por qué estás con esa cara larga?

-Yo estoy bien.-responde automáticamente, pero se reprende a sí mismo-"¡_No soy tan bueno como Miguel para aparentar que no pasa nada!_"

-Rafael tiene razón, hijo.-Splinter interviene, lo que lo asusta-Yo también lo había notado. Has estado distraído, distante y triste. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No…. no…. no pasa nada.

-Estás muy raro, bro.-Miguel Ángel se une a la controversia (se sienta en su lugar).

Leonardo lo mira fijamente. ¿Se resuelve a decir la verdad, que es Miguel Ángel el del problema, o respeta la promesa no hecha con su hermano menor, de respetar su decisión de afrontar él solo su aprieto?

Tarda demasiado en decidirse.

-Es una chica.-Miguel Ángel responde por él.

Todos se asombran por sus palabras, hasta el mismo Leonardo.

-¿Una chica?-pregunta Rafael-¡Qué tarugadas dices!

-¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo así?

-Explícate hijo.

-Con todo lo que he leído en los cómics, sé de sobra que cuando un chico actúa extraño es porque hay una chica que le gusta.

-Qué buen disparate para explicar tus tarugadas.-dice escéptico Rafael-¿Quién podría enamorarse de nuestro valiente líder, si está bien feo?-lo mira, para ver qué dice.

Pero Leonardo se ha quedado mudo.

-Me atrevo a sugerir-dice Donatelo-que nuestro hermano mayor es el más atractivo de los cuatro, mi querido Rafa.

-¡No'mbre! ¿Quién te puso de juez para Mister Caparazón, Cerebrito?

-Sólo abogaba en su defensa, sin embargo, en un concurso de galanura y talento, supongo que puedo defenderme por mí mismo, inclusive tal vez tenga expectativas en ser el ganador.

-Si como no.

-¡Señores, tranquilos! El guapo indiscutible de la familia soy yo.

-Sigue soñando Miguel. A las niñas no le gustan los bebés, ellas aman a éstos.

Rafael muestra sus brazos, haciendo gala de sus poderosos bíceps.

-No todas las chicas se fijan en la fuerza, supongo, algunas pueden preferir el intelecto.-eso opina Donatelo.

-O los buenos chistes.-Miguel Ángel agrega.

-¡Niños, niños!-las tortugas dejan de discutir al llamarles la atención su Maestro, ya que se salieron completamente del tema central-Confiemos en que su hermano nos dirá lo qué le sucede.-lo mira preocupado y esperando que su hijo mayor diga algo.

¡¿Pero qué debe decir?

-No lo hará.-interrumpe Miguel Ángel-Se trata de una chica y no lo hará. Yo sé de estas cosas, y no lo hará porque le da pena que sus hermanos, osease nosotros, nos burlemos de él por estar enamorado.

-Tal vez no estás tan chiflado, Miguel.-dice Rafael-Bien pudiera ser. ¿No Sensei?

-Permítele hablar a tu hermano, Rafael.-y sigue aguardando a que Leonardo diga algo.

-Vaya.-se admira Donatelo-Nuestro Leo, enamorado. Parece inverosímil, si toda su atención la enfoca en el ninjitsu.

-Donatelo, el amor es uno de los más grandes misterios de la vida, por eso se han escrito poemas, canciones, libros inclusive, tratando de desentrañarlo. ¿O qué opinas tú, hijo mío?-le pregunta a Leonardo, en un intento de hacerle hablar, otra vez.

Todos fijan su atención en él.

Se apena tanto por la suposición que está dejando crecer que se sonroja y baja la mirada, ¡y es que tiene la mente completamente en blanco! ¡No se le ocurre qué decir! ¡¿Miente para proteger a su hermano o dice la verdad?

-No tienes de qué apenarte Leo.-Donatelo es quien se anima a aconsejarlo-Es completamente comprensible que a un chico llegue a sentirse atraído por una chica. Esto radica en…

-Pero el problema está en declarársele, ya les dije.-Miguel Ángel también opina.

-Niños, no deben importunar a su hermano. Como veo, ninguno debe importunar a su hermano hasta que hable con él, ya que es obvia la incomodidad por la que pasa al estar frente a todos nosotros. Hasta que sepa cuán grave es su conquista… quiero decir, qué tan grave es su afrenta, se trate de una chica o no, les prohíbo que lo molesten.

-Pero Sensei,-protesta Rafael-usted siempre nos recomienda que, como carnales, debemos ser unidos, y yo quiero saber los detalles del romance de mi hermano.

-Rafael…

-Ahora si lo llamas hermano.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Es MI hermano y tengo derecho de saber qué 'pex' con su vida, y de paso saber si su noviecita tiene hermana.

-Sabía que hay gato encerrado-dice Donatelo.

-¡Oye! No tiene nada de malo que quiera platicar con mi carnal, necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos, eso que llaman "tiempo de calidad". ¿No es así Sensei?

-Hijo, después hablamos. Coman, que el desayuno se enfría.

-Sí hijo.-dice Miguel Ángel-Ya te dije que Leo no dirá nada hasta que se enfrente con la chica: o le dice que sí o le dice que no, y tenemos que estar con él en el momento justo de que se vaya al cielo, o de que lo manden derechito al infierno y sin escalas.

-Lo que usted diga "Doctor Corazón".

-No puedo dar crédito a lo que dices Miguel-dice Donatelo-¿Cómo puedes basarte en la reacción de Leo, sólo por el hecho de leer cómics? Son mera fantasía.

-Mira hermano…

-No, mira tú: la ciencia también ha intentado comprender el fenómeno que es el amor; básicamente, se trata de químicos que segrega el cerebro cuando…

-¡No, bro! No quieras "clasificar" al amor con tus fórmulas. Es muy sencillo: Leo no quería que nadie se enterara, porque el día que él se le declare a la chica de sus sueños y si le decía que no, no iba a soportar la burla de sus hermanos. Ahora que-no presta atención a la cara de desconcierto de todos-ya lo sabemos, él no hablará con nadie, hasta que decida declarársele, y a menos que ella le de el sí, prepárense para una mega depresión del nuestro valiente líder, que yo estimo… le durará como seis meses.

Donatelo mueve la cabeza en total desaprobación.

-Hijo, entiendo tus intenciones, pero dudo mucho que los casos ficticios que lees, puedan en verdad ayudar a tu hermano.

-¡Pero es cierto Sensei! En todas las sagas que me he leído se repite el mismo patrón: chico bien parecido, buena onda con todos, seguro de sí mismo, excelente alumno, valiente, ordenado, caballeroso, sensible, etc., etc., es bien fácil que caiga por el flechazo del amor a primera vista, y una vez flechado… ¡nada más hablan de la chica o la ve, se queda de piedra! Y esos son los síntomas que presenta Leo.

-Hijo…

-En cambio Rafita, arrojado y sin rodeos: niña que le gusta, niña que conquista.

-Naturalmente.-se da aires de gran conquistador.

-Hijo…

-Y Doni, el Cerebrito. Él no se enamora de la chica, ni siquiera sabe que existen las chicas-Donatelo tiene grandes intenciones de decir sus inconformidades, pero Miguel Ángel no deja de parlotear-porque nunca deja sus números, o máquinas o inventos. Es la chica la que se enamora de él y va tras él, ya sea por su inteligencia o por su introversión lo que lo hace ver lindo, y aclaro, timidez no es lo mismo que introversión. Él no se da cuenta que le guste a alguien, pero cuando lo hace, primero descifra de qué se trata, y si comienza a sentir mariposas en el estomago, lento pero seguro, va tras su chica. Y yo, dejo que las cosas sigan su curso, si hay algo, qué bien, y si no, también.

-Miguel Ángel.

-¿Si Sensei?

-Ese tipo de lectura es de entretenimiento.

-Como sus telenovelas.

-Ejeem… exacto. Puedes tomarlo como mero entretenimiento, pero la realidad supera a la ficción.

-Eso es cierto.

-Es en serio Miguel Ángel.

-Claro Sensei.

Leonardo está más que anonadado. ¿Tanto alboroto sólo por que supuestamente le gusta una chica?

-Entonces-continúa Splinter-ya habrás pensado que el temor de tu hermano no es sobre que la chica lo rechace, sino que ella es una humana, y él no. El rechazo no dolerá tanto como la repulsión por ser diferente.

-Eeehhh… no lo había visto así.

-Ni yo.-Rafael lo admite.

-Yo sí.-dice Donatelo-Si con Abril, fue bastante difícil que entendiera que éramos tan reales como ella, a una jovencita le pareceremos unos monstruos.

-Donatelo, tal vez sea difícil, pero no es imposible que esa barrera de las diferencias sea infranqueable. ¿O no es así Leonardo?

Leonardo se vuelve a sonrojar, pero por las ganas de gritar de confusión: ¡No sé nada sobre eso!

-¿Lo ven?-dice Miguel Ángel-No va a decir nada.

En un desesperado intento por decir algo… ¡cualquier cosa que le ayude a franquear ese momento tan vergonzoso!

-Yo…

Todos lo ven muy atentos. Tal vez se ha decidido a confesar todos los detalles que mueren por oír, hasta Klunk lo mira con atención, y le maúlla, alentándolo a que reaccione.

Leonardo dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-No soy un rey ni un señor,

y tampoco soy soldado.

No soy más que un arpista

y bastante malo,

pero he venido a casarme con vos.

/

Si fueseis un señor, seriáis mi señor,

y lo mismo si fueseis un ladrón.

Y, si sois arpista, seréis mi arpista,

porque a mí no me importa, no señor,

porque a mí no me importa nada.

/

¿Y si resulta que no soy arpista

sino que he mentido mucho porque os amo?

/

Entonces os enseñaría a tocar y a cantar,

porque yo quiero un buen arpista.

Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se quedan con la boca abierta, no entendieron nada de lo qué quiso decir.

Y Leonardo palidece.

¿Por qué dijo eso? Sería porque está muy fresco en su memoria ese poema que le gustó. Ahora nada de lo que diga, si logra decir algo, les quitara la idea de la cabeza de que le gusta una chica.

-Es un bello ejemplo, hijo.

-¿Ejemplo?-preguntan las otras tortugas.

-Lo que dijo su hermano es el fragmento de un fantástico libro, describe perfectamente que se pueden cometer locuras en el nombre del amor.

-O sea… -Rafael trata de ponerle pies y cabeza a lo que dijo su Maestro-que Leo es un tremendo zoquete por leer tanto: espera un final feliz como en La Bella y la Bestia.

-Suficiente Rafael. El amor es un sentimiento difícil de comprender porque el corazón y la razón nunca se han llevado bien.

-Ahora usted también nos sale con poesía.

-Suficiente, hijos míos, es suficiente. Comamos en paz. Y Leonardo…-él siente que sufrirá un colapso-más tarde hablaremos.

Él asiente, no puede hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Tristeza. Desconsuelo. Enojo… un turbulento remolino de sentimientos se desata repentinamente en su corazón.

¡No son las chicas ni su galanura lo que le angustia! ¡Es su hermano el más chico quien le preocupa! Pero no hay manera de decir nada. Definitivamente Miguel Ángel se ha salido con la suya, lo haya planeado o no, toda la atención está sobre él y así nadie se dará cuenta del verdadero problema, y él como el buen hermano mayor que es no lo delatara con algo tan "insignificante" como una pesadilla, no dirá nada para aclarar el malentendido.

-"_¡Okama!_"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**N/A: **El poema que recita Leo lo leyó del bellísimo libro titulado El Último Unicornio.

Quiero agradecer a **Horus** por la maldición en japonés que dice Leo al final (y es que Leo maldice únicamente cuando las cosas están bien pero bien difíciles). He querido agregar palabras en japonés en mis fics (aparte de _Sensei_) porque he divagado sobre que los chicos deben saber japonés si Splinter les ha enseñado (o al menos que diga algo Leo ya que es el más aplicado), pero es más fácil planearlo que escribirlo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

6. Incauto

Cada uno de los miembros del clan Hamato se dedica a sus labores cotidianas, salvo el más disciplinado de las tortugas, su Maestro lo envió a su habitación.

Klunk, después de su baño de saliva reglamentario (siempre se asea al terminar de comer), va a la habitación de Leonardo. Está preocupado por él. Entiende que su amo no haya dicho nada sobre sus malos sueños de las últimas noches, entiende que su hermano mayor haya respetado el secreto de su amo, pero lo que no entiende es por qué Leonardo no pudo defenderse del asedio que sufrió de todos por saber sobre su extraño comportamiento.

Entra sigilosamente a la iluminada habitación del chico.

Leonardo está recostado de lado sobre su cama. Aunque su Maestro le pidió que meditara sobre su manera de actuar para con su familia, se siente tan cansado que se ha recostado un momento.

Ve entrar a Klunk, quien llega de un salto a su cabecera.

-Algo debo estar haciendo mal, Klunk, muy mal.-dice quedo pero tremendamente angustiado.

-Miau.

-Primero: Miguel no quiere ser sincero conmigo. Segundo: casi me veo obligado a mentirle a mi familia. Tercero: fui un completo tonto al no saber qué decir para zafarme del interrogatorio, con que hubiera dicho que sólo hablaría con Sensei se acababa la discusión pero… no sé, no estoy seguro de lo que pasó.

-Miau.

-Tú también crees que las chicas me ponen nervioso.

-Miau.

-Que es broma. No me siento bien para bromas, ¿sabes?

Klunk se echa muy cerca de la cara de la tortuga y comienza a ronronear.

Leonardo se siente más tranquilo gracias al efecto calmante e hipnótico del sonido que hace el gatito.

Le parece oír que dijera con su ronroneo: _no dormiste nada anoche por estar al pendiente de mi amo_, _estás cansado, por eso no supiste cómo reaccionar ante la presión de los demás que ansiaban saber lo que te ocurría; duerme, al despertar te sentirás mucho mejor._

La tortuga acerca más su rostro a la afelpada piel del minino. Cierra sus cansados ojos.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

_No es nada_. Parece que el ronroneo le responde así.

-Hay "algo" que lo acosa, ¿verdad?

_Proteger a los niños es una misión que se nos ha encomendado a los gatos desde hace mucho tiempo. __Yo me ocuparé de ello. Ahora duerme._

-¿Pero qué es?

_Duerme._

Tiene que desistir por saber qué peligro es el que corre su hermanito, confía en que Klunk lo protegerá.

-Tu arrullo es agradable. Ogima también canta muy bonito.-apenas una leve sonrisa se le escapa de los labios; el sueño que le provoca la linda melodía que sale de la garganta de Klunk evita que siga hablando.

_T__u amigo canta más bonito que yo; aún soy pequeño, apenas estoy aprendiendo._

Klunk se queda un rato más con la tortuga hasta que se asegura que se ha quedado completamente dormido. Se va, pero antes, de un ágil salto, brinca y presiona con sus patitas el interruptor de la luz.

Regresa a su puesto de vigía.

Mucho más tarde, Miguel Ángel llama a gritos a su gato.

-¡Klunk! ¿Dónde estás? ¿No me digas que te fuiste de nuevo?

Sube a su habitación. Oye maullar a su gato.

-¡Ya te oí!-se asoma debajo del armario-¿Qué haces?

Klunk no se aparta de la pared.

-Sal de ahí.-trata de alcanzarlo-Que… apenas te di… un baño ayer… ¡Te tengo!

-Miauu.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que te gusta estar ahí?

-Miau.

-¿Qué es eso?

Al apartar al animalito, ve que hay un hoyo en la pared.

-Oye… eso parece la casa de una rata y no me refiero a mi Sensei.-se levanta del piso con su mascota en las manos-Una rata… tengo una rata de vecina. ¡Se puede comer toda mi dotación de papas, chicharrones, cacahuates, gomitas, pulparindos, paletas de chile….! ¡DONI!

Y sale corriendo en busca de su hermano.

-¡DONI!-se oyen sus gritos por toda La Guarida.

-¿Qué pasa Miguel?-se asoma desde el taller, sin nada de preocupación, sabe de sobra que su hermano es un exagerado.

-¡Doni! ¡ ...!

-Cálmate. Primero: no grites, que despertaras a Leo.

-¿Leo está durmiendo a estas horas?

-Sensei subió a buscarlo porque él no bajaba para entablar la plática que dejaron pendiente durante el desayuno, y lo halló dormido, así que creyó conveniente dejarlo descansar. A mí no me extrañó, se veía bastante agotado en la mañana; el motivo de su desvelo, lo ignoro, pero Rafa aseguró que debió pasar la noche en vela pensando en esa supuesta novia.

-No es supuesta. Ese es otro síntoma de un chico flechado por cupido, pero estábamos en otra cosa-toma mucho aire y...-¡Hay un gran agujero en mi pared por ahí puede salir una ratota y no me refiero al Sensei se va a comer todas mis papas chicharrones cacahuates gomitas pulparindos paletas de chile... !

-Segundo: si hablas rápido no puedo entenderte.

-¡Peroperoperopero!

-A ver, respira.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHMMMMMM….UUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-De nuevo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHMMMMMM….UUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-Una vez más.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHMMMMMM….UUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-¿Mejor?

-Mejor.

-Ahora sí. Dime qué ha pasado.

-Klunk, como buen cazaratones que es, halló un hueco en la pared. Seguro hay una rata ahí, entonces… ¡va a comerse todas mis papas chicharrones cacahuates gomitas pulparindos paletas de chile...!

-¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! Creo. Te preocupa que la rata pueda comerse tus golosinas.

-¡Sí! ¡Sería una gran catástrofe!

-Por supuesto. Y eventualmente, el invasor llegaría a la cocina. Déjame ver si tengo algún material resistente a los dientes incisivos de las ratas y que sirva para tapar ese hoyo.

-¡Bien! Tú haz eso. Yo revisaré cada bolsa de mi despensa para asegurarme que mi "huésped" no haya hecho de las suyas.

-Es buena idea.

Miguel Ángel asiente, y sube a su habitación.

Al entrar, deja a su gatito en el suelo, y éste vuelve a vigilar el hoyo.

-¡Qué tragedia, Klunk! ¡Qué tragedia! ¡Uuuuuuugaa! ¡Uuuuuuugaa! ¡Abandonen el barco! ¡Ositos de gomita y paletas de malvavisco cubiertas de chocolate y ojos y boca de gomita primero!- apresuradamente empieza a revisar cada bolsa que contiene sus golosinas, almacenadas en una caja de cartón corrugado.

Donatelo no tarda mucho en subir al cuarto de su hermano. Lleva unos bloques de grava y mezcla de cemento. Una vez que hacen a un lado el armario, no le toma mucho tiempo bloquear esa "entrada".

-Listo. Esto debe ser suficiente para que ese "amiguito" busque refugio en otra parte.

-¡Gracias!-le un fuerte abrazo, como si le hubiese salvado la vida.

-¿Hubo algún empaque roto?-lo aparta.

-No he terminado de revisar.

-Hazlo. Y cualquier bolsa o envoltura abierta, deber tirar todo el contenido, aunque la hayas abierto tú, la rata pudo haber husmeando en las bolsas abiertas.

-No hay bolsas que yo haya dejado abiertas.

-Mejor revisa.

-No las hay, jamás dejo bolsas a la mitad.

-Te creo, pero es mejor que continúes en la cocina, el olor de la mezcla puede marearte.

-¡Ah, es eso! Yo creí que tú…

-Zonzo.-se molesta por lo que le insinuó.

Y se va.

Miguel Ángel baja a la cocina a continuar con la revisión de su "despensa".

El resto del día pasa con normalidad… o lo sería si toda la familia Hamato no estuviera buscando a Leonardo: Splinter regreso a su habitación, esperando que ya se hubiera despertado y estuviera más sereno para poder hablar, pero no lo halló, entonces le preguntó a sus otros hijos si lo habían visto. Nadie. No tardaron en suponer que debió salir a ver a su chica.

Leonardo apareció hasta casi a la hora de cenar. Venía de fuera, lo delataron las ropas que traía. Salió a dar un largo paseo, para evitar hablar y decirle una mentira a su Maestro; ya que todos pensaban que su problema era una chica, no quería admitirlo abiertamente para encubrir a su hermano, y aunque se le hubiera ocurrido otra mentira, no podría decírsela a su amado Maestro, se daría cuenta porque no sabe mentirle y tendría que rebelar el verdadero misterio, y no puede hacerlo.

Su Maestro lo reprendió porque no debió haberse ido sin avisar. Y como ya es tarde, le propuso que hablarían a la mañana siguiente.

Y aun con todo este dilema, la cena casi no fue en silencio, porque Miguel Ángel no puede estar mucho tiempo callado, lo que agradecieron todos muy en su interior. Hablaron de esta serie, de esta película, del día de campo que estaba planeando Abril… incluso Leonardo habló un poco; no se tocó el tema del romance a escondidas de Leonardo, a petición de Splinter. Lo que le molestó a Rafael, si su Maestro no conseguía de una buena vez sacarle la verdad a Leonardo, él podría usar sus propios métodos más convincentes.

Esta noche sí salen a patrullar las calles. Leonardo estuvo muy callado y Rafael muy impertinente queriendo _sacarle la sopa _a su hermano mayor, de no ser por Donatelo que hizo lo posible por mantenerlo _a raya,_ quién sabe qué hubiese pasado_. _Miguel Ángel sencillamente se divertía con la situación.

Regresan a casa, muy cansados y adoloridos, como diría Rafael, por las _friegas _que se llevan en cada salida por defender a la ciudad de Nueva York, así que se acuestan pronto, incluso Miguel Ángel.

Dios perdona, pero el tiempo a ninguno.

Ya pasa de media noche.

Miguel Ángel duerme profundamente, pero Klunk vigila con los ojos muy abiertos en la oscura habitación. Repentinamente levanta sus orejas, oye un golpeteo de debajo del armario, justo donde la tortuga de la bandana morada reparó la pared.

Escucha con atención.

Los golpes cesan.

Por unos momentos Klunk sólo oye el sonido del manto que atavía a Media Noche cuando sale a dar su paseo: silencio.

Entonces, suena el delicado tintineo de unos cascabeles.

Gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y enseguida algo pasa rozándole una oreja.

Un pequeño ser, el mismo que enfrentó anoche, se acerca rápidamente lanzándole más proyectiles al gatito: taparoscas, piedritas, clips, envolturas de chicles… todo lo que puede tomar con sus pequeñas y regordetas manos, pero Klunk no se inmuta ante el ataque.

El ser gruñe y echa a correr.

El tintineo desaparece debajo de la cama.

Klunk permanece atento; de repente siente que las sábanas son tironeadas desde el suelo; luego, un pequeño bulto se va moviendo por debajo de estas; salta sobre el bulto clavándole las afiladas garras.

Un maullido es lo que irrumpe el silencio de la habitación: el ser, empuñando una espada la uso para atravesar las sábanas y la clavó en una pata del gatito; éste retrocede herido; el ser enseguida corta las sábanas para enfrentar al animalito riendo estridentemente por su hazaña, a lo que Klunk responde con una amenaza y le brinca de nuevo pero ahora sabiendo que ese ser está armado, pero el ser logra hacerse a un lado.

-Ñañañaña.-le canturrea mostrándole sus diminutos y amarillentos dientes y echa a correr.

Salta con habilidad desde lo alto que es cama, Klunk lo sigue, cojeando.

Corren por el pasillo y de ahí a las escaleras, bajan precipitadamente, brincado dos o hasta de tres escalones; llegan al nivel inferior, el ser corre por el alrededor del pequeño lago dando saltos y carcajeándose del gato que no lo puede alcanzar; cuando casi están dando una vuelta completa al estanque, el ser da media vuelta y brinca por sobre Klunk (lo toma desprevenido), en un desesperado intento y a pesar del dolor el gatito corre con más ímpetu, el ser se asusta porque casi siente las garras del animalito arañándole; corre hacia una puerta y con su espada rasga uno de los tantos cuadros de papel con marco de madera de esa puerta, entra y va en busca de un escondite pero se topa con un gran obstáculo y cuando está por ir para otro lado Klunk salta y sus filosas garras buscan clavárseles en el pecho…

Un grito de dolor resuena en toda La Guarida.

Las tortugas son despertadas de un sobresalto.

Corren a la habitación de Splinter que es donde se oyó el grito. Entran sin pedir permiso para hacerlo (es una emergencia) y hallan a su Maestro con una mano sobre la cara.

-¿Qué sucedió padre?-Leonardo es quien se le acerca primero.

-Klunk… -señala al gatito que yace tendido en el suelo, malherido.

-¡Klunk!-Miguel Ángel va de prisa y de arrodilla junto a su mascota.

-Él… me atacó.-dice muy lastimeramente Splinter.

Leonardo, con cuidado, aparta la mano de su Maestro, tiene un profundo rasguño, cerca del ojo derecho, la sangre se embarra en su pelaje; rápido va por el botiquín.

Donatelo se acerca a examinar al gatito.

-Recibió un tremendo golpe.

-Algo me atacó…-Splinter se excusa enseguida-y… fue un reflejo, golpeé con fuerza, hasta que encendí la luz, me percaté que era Klunk.

Miguel Ángel carga a su mascota.

Leonardo regresa con el botiquín en mano y atiende a su padre.

-¿Puedes curarlo?-Miguel Ángel le pregunta a su hermano que además de reparar todo lo que se descomponga en casa, a tenido que ser el médico de la familia.

-No soy veterinario, pero puedo intentarlo.

Con cuidado, Miguel Ángel le entrega a su mascota.

-Qué raro. Klunk nunca ha atacado a Sensei.-dice Rafael

-Klunk sólo obedece sus instintos, Rafa.-Donatelo puntualiza-Después de todo, para él, Sensei es una rata como c…

-¡Él nunca haría algo así!-Miguel Ángel exclama y ya no le da al gatito.

-Miguel, debes entender que Klunk, aunque es un animal domesticado posee instintos y…

-¡¿Ustedes qué saben?-grita antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Qué carácter!-dice Rafael.

-Supongo que después de este incidente-dice Donatelo-tendrá que dejar que el veterinario se haga cargo de Klunk para que le encuentre un nuevo hogar, ¿o qué opina Sensei?

-Klunk es una mascota muy bien portada-dice Splinter, intentado no culparlo, pero…- pero como dices Donatelo, obedece a sus instintos.

-Después discutimos al respecto.-habla Leonardo al terminar de curar a su Maestro-Descansemos, después hablaremos.

-Es lo mejor.-lo secunda Splinter.

-Iré con Miguel, al menos hay que administrarle un calmante a Klunk.

-Por favor.-pide Splinter, abrumado por el inexplicable ataque de la mascota de su hijo Miguel Ángel.

Se retiran a sus propias habitaciones a reanudar el sueño que fue abruptamente interrumpido por un buen susto.

En un rincón de la habitación de Splinter, donde la luz no puede llegar, está bien escondida esa creatura de la noche, sonríe por la dulce victoria; ésta y la maldad bailan juntas para sus adentros.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

7. Sin escapatoria

Miguel Ángel salió a primera hora con Klunk con Abril para que ella le hiciera el favor de llevarlo con el veterinario.

Regresó a su casa hasta la tarde, solo.

Cuando va subiendo a su habitación, Rafael lo llama.

-Miguel.-él tiene que detener sus tristes pasos-¿Qué dijo el Doc? ¿Qué excusa dio Abril para que revisara a Klunk?

-Abril dijo que se peleó con otros gatos. El Doc dijo que estará bien, que el golpe sólo le dejo un feo moretón y que no tiene huesos rotos; también dijo que tenía una fea cortada en su patita derecha, que debió cortarse con un vidrio roto o con alguna alambrada, como a los gatos les da por vagabundear debió cortarse; eso se me hizo raro, Klunk volvió nada más con mucho polvo en su pelo; el Doc dijo que se quedaría una noche en observación.

-Qué bueno que no pasó a mayores.

-Sip.

Sigue su camino, pero recuerda algo y regresa, va directo a la habitación de su Sensei.

-Él está en la cocina-le dice Rafael-se está haciendo un té.

Miguel Ángel cambia de rumbo.

Su Maestro está tomando té, como le dijo su hermano.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado hijo.-se pone de pie para preparar otra taza-¿Cómo está Klunk?

-Bien.-toma un lugar en la mesa-Sólo fue el golpe, y también su patita derecha estaba herida, debió cortarse en alguna parte; se quedará una noche en la veterinaria.-Splinter le entrega la taza llena de té-Gracias.

-Bebe, te ayudará a tranquilizarte.

Hace una cara de desagrado.

-Leo siempre me da leche fría con un poco de chocolate para alivianarme.

-El té también ayuda.

-Bueno.

Recuerda que cuando tiene que tomar una medicina desagradable, su hermano mayor le ha dicho que es mejor de un solo y rápido trago, así no sabe tan feo, y eso hace, se toma el té de un jalón.

-No me supo a nada.

-El té se toma a sorbos, hijo, debes olerlo y degustarlo, deleitarte con su aroma y sabor, tal cual un catador lo hace con el vino.

-Lo siento, se me pasó.

-Está bien hijo, independientemente de la forma que lo tomes, te va a ayudar.

-Quiero disculparme con usted por el rasguño que le hizo Klunk.-mira la incomoda gasa en la cara de su anciano padre, por su pelo es difícil ponerle siquiera una bandita en la herida, pero hasta eso Leonardo se las ingenió para curarlo.

-No es tu culpa Miguel Ángel, ni la de Klunk, son cosas que pasan sin que tengamos plenamente conciencia de ello.-Miguel Ángel frunce el seño, su Maestro cree realmente que fue un impulso de Klunk-Algo similar sucedió con tu hermano Leonardo, que se enamoró sin proponérselo porque así es el amor en ciertas ocasiones, se presenta cuando ni siquiera lo estabas esperando.

Esto le levanta el ánimo un poco a Miguel Ángel, había olvidado el romance a escondidas que tiene su hermano.

-¿Ya le ha contado algo?

-No, me ha estado evitado, se excusa diciendo que está cansado, y le creo, no ha dormido bien ya dos noches. Ahora está reposando.

-Que se le vaya el sueño es el primer síntoma del flechazo de cupido, el que sigue es no tener hambre; pero Sensei, tiene que darle chance, su espacio, la oportunidad de pensar cómo le va a _soltar la sopa_.

-Tus palabras tiene mucho sentido, hijo; justamente tendré que hacer eso.

-Y dice que leer cómics no es de ayuda.-sonríe.

Splinter sonríe, pero luego suspira.

Sí, es inevitable que los hijos crezcan y cambien. Sólo espera que su hijo Leonardo no le de tantas vueltas a su charla pendiente.

-Y Klunk… ¿tendré que regalarlo?-se había reanimado pero era inevitable la pregunta.

-No hijo.-Miguel Ángel suspira de alivio-Donatelo le hará algunas mejoras a la puerta de mi habitación para evitar que vuelva aparecer tan inesperadamente.

-Qué bien. Y bueno, gracias por el té.-deja la taza en el lavabo y se retira.

Ahora sí, va a su habitación, para llegar a sentarse en el más aparado y oscuro rincón de su desordenada y atestada habitación.

-_"¡¿Por qué creen todos que es culpa de Klunk? ¡Él no fue! ¡Él no fue! ¡Él me protegió de ese monstruo! Pero jamás creerán que ese monstruo que me persigue en mis pesadillas pudo escaparse de mis sueños. Nunca creen lo que digo, nunca me toman en serio."_

Recuerda, cuando niño, todas las veces que les dijo que había un monstruo debajo de su cama y no le creyeron; cuando se burlaron de él por contarles de un amigo que nada más el podía ver; la vez que juró haber visto a Santa Claus dejar los regalos… aunque realmente nunca le ha importado que no le crean y tampoco importaría esta vez si no tuviera…

Abraza con fuerza sus rodillas y oculta su cara queriendo llorar… ¡pero no debe hacerlo! ¡ya no es un niño!

También recuerda las palabras de Rafael: ¡Eres un miedoso! ¡Eres un bebé!

El dolor se le clava en la garganta como su gatito debió clavarle sus garras en la cara de su Maestro.

Es cierto, es un miedoso, tiene miedo… Sin Klunk, no hay nadie más que lo pueda protegerlo del monstruo que lo acecha en las noches. Él no tiene el poder para afrontarlo. No tiene la fuerza de Rafael. No tiene la inteligencia de Donatelo. No tiene el liderazgo de Leonardo. Sólo sabe ser bromista, es desordenado, travieso, comelón, miedoso… es un niño.

Todos tienes razón, es un niño.

¡Es un niño!

¡Inmaduro!

¡Infantil!

¡Irresponsable!

-_"¡Sólo soy un niño!"_

Incomprendido.

Incauto.

Indefenso.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere sacarse las garras de la angustia que lastiman su corazón y poder llorar, pero eso hacen los niños.

No puede llorar…

Aunque quisiera, no puede llorar por el efecto del té que le está ayudando a no abandonarse a la desesperación. Tuvo razón su padre, el té le ha ayudado a tranquilizarse.

Con serenidad acepta que esta noche morirá.

-.-

Esta tarde-noche La Guarida está muy silenciosa, pero es una quietud no de paz, sino de luto, hay completa quietud y silencio como si alguien hubiera fallecido; nada de patinetas voladoras, ni caricaturas con la televisión a todo volumen, ni el crujido molesto de las papas fritas al ser devoradas; nada de estar importunado a los demás... Pero no todos se dan cuenta de este silencio de muerte.

-Definitivamente el cambio es bueno.-Donatelo murmura al alegrarse de que puede trabajar en su laboratorio sin tener que suplicar por algo de paz.

Y es que quien se encargaba de que no hubiera ese silencio en casa aguarda pacientemente la llegada de la oscuridad.

-.-

En la veterinaria, Klunk está encerrado en una jaula, echado y triste, mirando al médico que va y viene atendiendo a otras mascotas.

Se lame su pata lastimada, aunque está vendada. Ya no le duele tanto.

Mira su plato con comida. No le apetece nada. ¿Quién puede tener hambre después de haber cometido tan grave falla? Sus ancestros deben estar muy avergonzados. ¡Vaya Guardián que ha resultado ser!

El día va transcurriendo muy lento, las horas pasan y pasan y el día no se acaba, las personas salen y entran de la pequeña veterinaria, traen o se llevan sus mascotas enfermas o heridas. Klunk pone atención en las personas: a pesar del problemita por el que pasan ellas y sus mascotas, todos se ven que son felices. Él también lo ha sido. Desde que su amo lo recogió de la calle en ese invierno, ha sido feliz: tiene comida abundante, juega con su amo, incluso con sus hermanos, bueno, con el de la bandana morada quizás no mucho porque siempre está trabajando en algo; con el de bandana roja sí pero sólo acepta jugar cuando ha tenido su atención y debe correr, es lo que más juegan, a las carreritas; y con Splinter no juega, pero se la pasa bien echado sobre sus rodillas y lo acaricia. Ha sido muy feliz.

El día va transcurriendo muy lento, le parece que es mejor así, Klunk no quiere que llegue la noche.

Sí, ha sido muy feliz, y vaya manera de agradecerle a su amo, dejándolo solo esa noche. Si le sucede algo será por su culpa… ¡estaba tan ansioso por atrapar a esa cosa!, ansioso por demostrar que era buen Guardián que no se dio cuenta que era una trampa: lo llevó a la habitación del padre de su amo y justo cuando saltó para atrapar a la creatura, ésta se hizo a un lado y cayó en la cara de la anciana rata.

Unos pasos obliga se acercan a la jaula en la que está Klunk.

-No ha comido nada.-dice el veterinario al observar el plato lleno de comida del gatito-Está muy triste. Creo que tendrá que quedarse un día más. Si ha perdido el apetito, eso puede indicar… - se aleja, hablando consigo mismo.

Klunk continúa con sus orejas agachadas.

Es increíble que hayan creído que él atacó intencionalmente a Splinter, pero no los culpa, ellos no tienen idea de que en el mundo hay otros seres aparte de los humanos y ellos; tampoco los culpa por no saber que su amo aún conserva esa naturaleza que muchos pierden conforme crecen y que es lo que busca esa creatura (por eso busca a niños solamente porque su esencia es exquisita a diferencia de la que poseen los adultos), y que por lo voraz que es el monstruo puede arrebatársela toda la que posee y matarlo, y él sencillamente tiene que resignarse a perder a su amo.

La noche por fin llega, pero ella desciende muy ávida por cubrir pronto de oscuridad el infinito cielo.

Muy rápidamente las estrellas comienzan a emerger y brillar, no de una en una, sino que aparecen como centenares de chispas que un fuego artificial deja al estallar, pero están no desaparecen sino que quedan prendidas del cielo, aunque ellas no pueden destellar tanto como un fuego artificial y tiene que conformarse lanzar un leve destello, tan pequeño como la esperanza que hay en el corazón de Klunk.

Regresa el veterinario con una inyección que tiene una descomunal aguja, o eso le parece al gatito pero ni así se mueve.

El medico lo extrae de su jaula y lo pone sobre la mesa para aplicarle la inyección.

-Con está solución debe recuperarse…. ¡AH!

Lo muerde para obligarlo a soltarlo y salta de la mesa.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven acá!

Corre a la puerta pero está cerrada. Está acorralado.

-Tenía un aspecto bastante enfermizo…

Estira una mano para agarrarlo

Klunk se repliega cuanto puede al armario que está junto a la puerta, en eso, ésta es abierta desde fuera

-¡Aaau!

Y golpea al veterinario en la cabeza.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo lamento…!-

Se disculpa una señora que trae a su perro Chihuahua a consulta, pero Klunk no se queda a oír cómo acaba la charla, huye.

¡Corre!

¡Corre!

¡Corre!

¡Estás a tiempo! ¡Media Noche aún no sale a dar su acostumbrado paseo!

¡Estás a tiempo de salvarlo!

Klunk casi vuela por las calles atestadas de gente que no le presta la más minima atención. No prestan la minima atención, los humanos son ciegos a las creaturas que han sobrevivido a pesar que ellos invadieron su hogar; al destruir los bosques exterminaron a un gran número de creaturas, no solo naturales, sino también a las fantásticas y mágicas, las pocas creaturas que sobrevivieron (las pequeñas, porque las mayores tuvieron que huir a un enigmático lugar) han conseguido adaptarse a ese mundo de ruido, smog y concreto.

Klunk corre por las calles y después por un callejón, a su paso ve fugazmente a un Hada de alas plateadas que husmea en una bolsa de palomitas y que en cuanto ella lo ve sabe el por qué de la apuración del gatito.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Estás a tiempo de salvarlo!

No puede volverse y agradecer el apoyo, tiene mucha prisa.

La Oscuridad recorre los cielos mucho más rápido de lo que el gatito puede correr, pero aún no llega Media Noche.

-¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Estás a tiempo de salvarlo!

Le grita un Gnomo de debajo de un frondoso árbol cuando cruza un pequeño parque.

Pasa el parque y tiene que atravesar una calle, no espera a que la luz del semáforo cambie a roja, tiene suerte, no hay mucho tránsito y con su agilidad evita ser atropellado.

-¡Corre! ¡Estás a tiempo de salvarlo!

Le grita un llamativo Alebrije desde una ventana al llegar a la calle en la que vive Abril (hubiera entrado al alcantarillado desde la veterinaria pero no sabe el camino de regreso desde ahí y tuvo que regresar donde Abril).

Corre hacia la rendija que hay en la banqueta y por la que se va el agua de la calle cuando llueve, pero justo cuando está por meterse, un perro enorme y de color negro aparece repentinamente interponiéndose en su camino, y aunque Klunk no duda ni un segundo en maullar amenazante, el perro con un tremendo ladrido lo obliga a irse por otro lado; el perro callejero lo persigue y lo obliga a ir al callejón y esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura; el perro ladra y ladra, y rasguña furioso el piso porque no puede alcanzarlo, pero Klunk no tiene a donde ir. Está acorralado.

Sale un señor regordete de su casa y camina con trabajo al contenedor.

-¡Eh! ¡Perro sarnoso! ¡Lárgate!

El perro no se ahuyenta con la amenaza del tipo.

Sus ensordecedores ladridos lo sacan de quicio.

-¡Qué te largues!

Le da una fuerte patada con su grueso pie.

El animal, flaco y débil, fácilmente es lanzado lejos. Se va aullando de dolor.

Klunk aprovecha y sale de su escondite, pero el señor con voluminoso cuerpo lo ve.

-¡Otra sarnosa alimaña!

Y lo golpea.

Una gama de colores envuelven a Klunk: el negro, frío y atemorizante; el rojo, doloroso y penetrante…

El señor obeso toma el inerte cuerpecito peludo y lo arroja dentro del contenedor y luego sus propios desperdicios.

-Hay que poner la basura en su lugar.

… el color blanco, cálido y confortante y una voz igual y susurrante: _Klunk._

-.-

-Vamos Leo.-dice Rafael (las cuatro tortugas están en su habitual ronda)-¿Cuándo fregados nos vas a contar de tu noviecita?

No le responde. Está mirando atento desde las alturas.

-Deja de insistirle, Rafa.-Donatelo sale en defensa de su hermano.

-Es que es divertido.

-¿Más divertido que patear traseros?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Qué inmaduro eres.

-Oigan, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-es Leonardo que les señala a los demás hacia el oscuro callejón.

Se le acerca Rafael.

-Después de ti. No quiero perderte de vista y que en una de esas te escapes a ver tu noviecita.

Leonardo lo mira con fastidio. Ha estado molestándolo con lo mismo desde que puso un pie fuera de su casa. Hasta ahora no lo ha sacado de quicio, pero tampoco lo ha dejado solo como para poder hablar seriamente con Miguel Ángel, que ha estado muy callado, demasiado callado. No cree que esté así por su gatito, en parte tal vez, está triste por lo sucedió anoche, pero sabe que es algo más.

Sin otra alternativa, se lanza al vacío, hacia su siguiente misión. Sus hermanos lo siguen.

El resto de la noche pasa normalmente, no se topan con más que ladrones de baja categoría. Todos se desempeñan bastante bien en las peleas, lo que les concede una felicitación de parte de su líder.

-Prefiero de premio, que me digas cómo se llama tu noviecita.-Rafael insiste.

Leonardo suspira de cansancio.

-Lotus.-y sube a El Acorazado.

-Nah, no te creo, sólo lo dijiste por decir algo.-y también sube.

-A mí me parece un bonito nombre.-dice Donatelo que ya está al volante-Es el símbolo universal de la revelación espiritual por excelencia.

-Ahora comprenden-anima Leonardo la plática-que para meditar asumimos la posición en Flor de Loto.

-Doni…-dice Rafael temiendo que Donatelo se enfrasque en una divagación.

-La flor del loto es uno de los más antiguos y profundos símbolos de nuestro planeta. El loto simboliza la pureza del corazón y de la mente y representa longevidad, salud, honor y buena fortuna…

-Tierra llamando a Donatelo. ¡Donatelo, salte de esa divagación!

-El símbolo de la Flor del Loto era denominado Sesen en la lengua egipcia, en su mitología es un símbolo del sol, de la creación y del renacimiento. En el Este, la flor del loto es vista como un símbolo de revelación espiritual, porque el loto tiene sus raíces en el fango, mas al crecer hacia arriba aspirando llegar a la luz, sus pétalos se abren convirtiéndose en una hermosa flor. _Om Mani Padme Hum_, el mantra sagrado de los tibetanos significa "Se aclama a la Joya en el Loto", ¿o me equivoco, Leo?

-Estás en lo correcto hermano. Continua.

-Gracias.

-¡Yo no quiero que le siga!

Demasiado tarde.

-La alternativa Cristiana del loto es el lirio blanco, relacionado a María como reina de los cielos, y que significa tanto fertilidad como pureza. Tradicionalmente, el Arcángel Gabriel lleva a la Virgen María el lirio de la Anunciación. "benditos son los puros de corazón", dice Jesús, "pues ellos verán a Dios". Las enseñanzas del Maestro de Galilea y las de los más importantes yoghis de la India han sido confeccionadas con la misma tela de auto realización…

-Doni… Doni… ¡Donatelo!

Leonardo ríe muy disimuladamente. Cuando le dan cuerda, Donatelo puede hablar por horas; así Rafael no lo estará molestando.

Está feliz, Miguel Ángel está feliz de ver pelear a sus hermanos como siempre lo hacen.

Cómo le gustaría seguir siendo parte de la familia, pero no puede dominar su miedo a lo que está por enfrentar, pero entonces voltea al oír a su hermano mayor decir algo.

QUISE DESCANSAR,

PERO EL SUELO NO DEJABA DE LATIR.

QUISE ALZARME EN PIE,

PERO EL CIELO ME OPRIMÍA CON SU PULGAR.

QUISE RESPIRAR,

PERO TENÍA UN COÁGULO SANGUINEO EN LA NARIZ.

QUISE SONREIR,

PERO EL MIEDO TIENE FORMA DE BOZAL.

Abre la boca, quiere preguntar qué fue exactamente lo que dijo, pero calla.

Leonardo esperaba a que se anime a hablarle, pero Miguel Ángel no habla, no puede hablar porque el miedo tiene forma de bozal.

-.-

Su hogar todo está en penumbras.

Y su habitación casi también, ha dejado encendida la lamparita de noche.

Esta vez su habitación también está sumida en la oscuridad; está recostado en su cama esperando nerviosamente a que llegue la fatalidad.

Está vez implora por hallar el valor para enfrentar al monstruo que se ha escapado de su mundo de pesadillas.

¿Pero cómo te armas de valor?

¿Cómo lo hallas?

¿Te es concedido por gracia divina?

Sabes pelear, sabes defenderte, pero eso no te ha ayudado en nada para enfrentarte a tus pesadillas.

¿Entonces cómo te haces valiente?

¿Cómo?

Pasan los minutos, pasa una hora, dos, tres… y no encuentra la respuesta y no hay a quién preguntarle.

La inquietud en su corazón se va apaciguando lentamente gracias al cansancio que le causaron las peleas. Quisiera permanecer despierto y enfrentar al monstruo cara a cara, debe cobrarse el haber echado la culpa de sus fechorías a Klunk, al menos desea poder cobrársela... pero el agotamiento lo obliga a cerrar los parpados….

Va sintiendo cómo sus ojos se cierran y cómo su cuerpo va siendo arrastrado hacia las tinieblas.

Piensa en su gatito. En ese mundo de sueño quiere luchar. Comienza a luchar. Piensa en Klunk y una pequeña llama en su corazón se enciende.

_¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a mi gatito?_ Grita a las tinieblas que lo rodean pero nada le da la respuesta.

Está por gritarle de nuevo con todo su coraje a esas tinieblas, cuando siente que el falta el aire.

Abre los ojos. Apenas estaba quedándose dormido cuando empezó a sentir que se ahoga.

Él está boca arriba, y sobre su tórax ahí está.

¡Ahí está!

Por la débil luz de la lámpara puede ver a un pequeño monstruo cómodamente sobre su pecho y que tiene muy cerca de su cara.

Le sonríe.

¡Es grotesco! Su enorme nariz puntiaguda y grasienta, sus diminutos y malévolos ojos, sus dientes filosos y podridos…

Con tener tan cerca tan horripilante monstruo se ha llevado el susto de su vida, y gritaría por su vida, pero se ahoga, algo está haciendo el monstruo que lo está asfixiando.

Lo que hace el monstruo es robarle su aliento, por eso Miguel Ángel no puede respirar.

El monstruo inspira, jala de la boca de la tortuga su dulce y tibio aliento. Una ligera nubecita blanca abandona su cuerpo.

La tortuga se ahoga.

El monstruo vuelve a inspirar.

La tortuga se ahoga.

_¡Vete!_

_¡Vete!_

_¡Vete!_

Su mente grita de terror, pero su cuerpo se ha paralizado. Con sus ojos desorbitados mira que la grotesca boca se retuerce en una maligna sonrisa y que esos ojos destellan victoriosos, como si dijeran: "Eres mío. No hay nadie que pueda auxiliarte".

De nuevo el monstruo le roba el aliento a Miguel Ángel, pero esta vez la inspiración es más honda, le roba el aliento en mayor cantidad.

Miguel Ángel siente un fuerte mareo, como si estuviera en el juego mecánico de las tazas giratorias, su cabeza gira y gira y gira.

El monstruo le roba más de su dulce y delicioso aliento.

Su cabeza gira más violentamente, pero no es como en las tazas giratorias, esto no es nada divertido.

Abre su boca para pedir ayuda, pero las tiniebla son mucho más fuertes que él. La luz de la lamparita se está opacando, todo a su alrededor está poniendo negro. Está siendo arrastrado a las tinieblas, no de las pesadillas, sino a las tinieblas de la muerte.

El monstruo se relame sus gruesos labios, ha sido la comida más suculenta que haya tenido en su larga existencia.

Se prepara para el último y más grande bocado, pero de repente recibe un fuerte golpe y cae al suelo. Rápido se incorpora y ya tiene en frente a un gato que no tarda en lanzarle un zarpazo, que evita. Corre hacia el armario.

Ya que puede tomar aire libremente, Miguel Ángel tose para poder volver a respirar, con dificultad, pero consigue llenar sus pulmones con el vital aire, consigue voltearse de lado y ver cómo Klunk persigue al monstruo, aunque cojea. Quiere llamarlo, pero su garganta la siente muy reseca, incluso arde, como si hubiera comido pedazos de vidrio en vez de un esponjoso pastel de chocolate.

El monstruito se topa con la pared reparada. Gruñe, maldice su mala memoria. Tiene que girarse rápido porque el gatito le lanza zarpazos que logra bloquear con su espada; va retrocediendo y protegiéndose de las garras del felino hasta que deja el armario y echa a correr. Klunk lo persigue, pero no es tan ágil como la noche anterior; de esto se da cuenta el monstruo y se detiene para hacerle caras y gestos, en cuanto Klunk casi lo alcanza corre de nuevo, va a la puerta, de ahí se regresa y de un salto cae sobre la patineta de Miguel Ángel y por el impulso se desliza por la habitación: pasa por debajo de la cama, sale (Klunk apenas si lo puede seguir), luego consigue dar una curva y rodea al gatito confundiéndolo momentáneamente él pero brinca sobre la patineta y lo lanza como catapulta directo a la cama de Miguel Ángel, Klunk de inmediato trepa por las sabanas, apenas si tiene fuerza para hacerlo, el monstruo lo ve desde la orilla haciéndole burla (Miguel Ángel ve con miedo a la cosa esa), hasta que Klunk consigue subir, el monstruo corre por la cama y pasa sacándole su viscosa lengua a Miguel Ángel; luego salta y Klunk también pero con el salto se lastima más su pata, y aún así intenta seguirlo, el monstruo llega a una pared, parece que está ha acorralado, pero Klunk ya no corre, cojea con mucha dificultad, el dolor se está haciendo insoportable; el monstruo regresa, encara al gatito con total desenfado, estando frente a él hace un sonido de desaprobación, como algo que diría Rafael: _ni me serviste para el arranque._

Saca su espada.

Miguel Ángel cierra los ojos, no quiere ver como va a morir Klunk. Por más que quisiera, no puede moverse, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho el monstruo, no puede moverse, ¡no puede hacer nada para evitar que Klunk muera, morirá su amigo!

¿O será el miedo que es lo que lo ha paralizado?

Un leve maullido lo obliga abrir los ojos.

Ve mucha sangre

La cosa esa no lo ha matado a Klunk al instante, ha hecho un feo corte en la otra pata del gatito.

Y de nueva cuenta tiene en alto la espada.

¡Va a destajarlo vivo!

Miguel Ángel vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por su cara.

¡¿Pero en que está haciendo?

_¡T__engo miedo!_

Grita el alma de Miguel Ángel (ya que su garganta está reseca).

¡¿Vas a quedarte temblando de miedo mientras muere tu amigo?

_¡Ya no quiero tener miedo!_

Haciendo a un lado su temor, con una mano trémula le lanza la linterna pero no da en el blanco.

El monstruo voltea y gruñe, dice algo en una lengua extraña, pero de nuevo enfoca su atención en el guardián del chico, preparado a lastimarlo más profundamente y darle una muerte lenta, muy lenta.

Miguel Ángel le lanza la almohada, pero falla, da contra un estante lleno de cosas apiladas de mala manera.

El monstruo se ríe por la mala puntería del chico, pero el gusto le dura poco, el estante que golpeó la almohada se tambalea y por el peso del desorden que sostiene cae sobre Klunk y él.

-¡No!-Miguel Ángel por fin puede hablar, aunque en un susurro.

Se pone de pie tan rápido como puede. Tambaleante se arrodilla junto al tumulto de cosas buscando a su mascota.

-¡Klunk!

Pero quien le contesta es un áspero gruñido. El monstruo sale fácilmente de los escombro y camina hacia Miguel Ángel profiriendo maldiciones en su extraña lengua; la tortuga palidece, pero se repone enseguida, levanta su mano y cierra su puño con sus dedos entumecidos de miedo dispuesto a defender a Klunk, pero justo en ese momento suena un…

¡Plof!

Algo pesado cayó sobre la creatura.

Lo único que ve la tortuga es un humo fétido evaporándose de debajo de una pesa de Rafael que le pidió "prestada" hace días y que le ha reclamado desde hace días que se la regresara. No muy seguro de que acaba de pasar, Miguel sigue buscando a su mascota hasta que la halla. La toma en sus brazos.

-Klunk.

El gatito le maúlla muy quedo.

La tortuga se pone en pie, toma su sabana y envuelve con ella al gatito, y lo deja en su cama, con cuidado.

El gatito ya no maúlla, está muy mal herido.

Tan preocupado está Miguel Ángel que no se da cuenta de una sombra que está en el umbral de esa habitación.

Miguel Ángel va a bajar a la enfermería para trae el botiquín, un tanto tambaleante, pero se topa con la sombra; se sobresalta pero se da cuenta de quién es.

Leonardo le entrega el botiquín, lo recibe y va prisa para curar a Klunk.

Leonardo se marcha, pero se detiene a mirar la mancha repulsiva que hay bajo la pesa. Ya estaba profundamente dormido cuando un sobresalto lo despertó, fue directo a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, no creía que lo vio: un asqueroso monstruo estaba robándole el aliento a su hermano, lo estaba matando… pero no hizo nada, su hermano nunca le pidió su ayuda, no debía hacer nada; con rabia e impotencia estaba viendo morir a su hermano… afortunadamente llegó Klunk que ni reparó en él y entró tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, pero estaba herido, más de lo que estaba anoche…

Pasado el susto regresa a su habitación a descansar. Se tiende boca abajo sobre su cama.

Ahora entiende que su hermano no le haya dicho nada, debió pensar que no le creería.

-Tonto.-susurra.

Pasa otra noche sin dormir.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ya está el epilogo subido también.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., son bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


	8. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leo hasta el fin de los tiempos; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic porque escribo por puro gusto, mi única recompensa son sus invaluables reviews.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OJO DE GATO**

Epilogo

Miguel Ángel se levantó temprano al siguiente día.

Leonardo ya estaba esperándolo en el elevador.

-Buenos días.-le saluda con titubeo.

-Hola.-responde muy seco (lleva una manta), sigue su camino.

-Déjame acompañarte.

Miguel Ángel mira a su hermano mayor con seriedad. ¿Por qué le sigue sorprendiendo descubrir que se entere de todo?

Leonardo teme que no lo deje que lo acompañe.

-Bueno.-y le sonríe como hace días no lo hacía-Tú puedes conducir.

-¡Sí! Vamos.

Suben al elevador, luego abordan El Acorazado. Van directo con el veterinario sin pasar por Abril.

Es bueno que el veterinario acepte las excentricidades de las personas, no pregunta a los chicos por estar vestidos prácticamente hasta la cabeza en un día tan soleado, lo que hace es atender enseguida al animalito.

Los chicos pasan varios angustiosos minutos en espera de que el veterinario les de noticias, Miguel Ángel de pie y Leonardo sentado.

-Ya se tardó.-dice Miguel Ángel impaciente.

-Estará bien. Klunk será pequeño, pero es fuerte.

-Sí.

-Y tú eres muy valiente.

-¿Lo crees? Rafa me ha dicho que…

-Eres valiente, anoche lo demostraste.

-Viste todo lo que pasó.

-Fuiste muy valiente al defender a Klunk.

-Fue suerte, nada más aventé la almohada sin haber pensado si funcionaría.

-Ese es no es punto.-pone una mano sobre su hombro-Enfrentaste al monstruo de tus pesadillas; sino hubiera sido suerte, como sea te hubieras levantado y de un punta pie hubieras mandado muy lejos a esa cosa para que no lastimara a Klunk.

Miguel Ángel reflexiona las palabras de su hermano.

-Es cierto, lo hubiera hecho...-se pone de pie-¡Le hubiera lanzado un K_ame Hame Ha_!-dice con emoción y hasta adopta la postura que tomaría ese famoso personaje que hace esa famosa técnica de pelea.

-¡Kame Hame Haaaaaaaa!-lanza su poder.

Leonardo se alegra que su hermano haya recuperado la confianza.

Sucede que a veces nadie más puede pelear tus batallas sino tu mismo. Debió dejarlo solo.

Tuvo tanto miedo….

La sonrisa se le borra.

¿De dónde vendría ese monstruo?

Hay tantas creaturas en esté basto mundo… El hecho de no saber de ellas no significa que no existan. Hay libros sobre hadas, gnomos, duendes… quizás no se ha escrito sobre todas, así como siguen descubriéndose nuevas especies naturales, deben existir más creaturas fantásticas que no se saben de ellas.

-¡Y para rematarlo le hubiera lanzado una Genkidama!

-Guarda silencio, Miguel, tus gritos pueden alterar a los animalitos que están en sus jaulas.

-Oh. Lo siento.

Toma asiento junto a su hermano.

-Oye, Leo.

-¿Sip?

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Qué debo perdonar?

-El haberte dicho muchas cosas, y muy feas.

-No hay nada que perdonar.-le da un fuerte abrazo.

-Es que… no les dije nada por lo que siempre me dicen: que soy un miedoso, que soy infantil, que soy un irresponsable… si les decía de un monstruo que me perseguía en mis sueños, y luego que se salió de mis sueños y quería matarme… no me iban a creer.

Leonardo no cree que eso se haya escapado del mundo de las pesadillas, pero no es momento de hacer suposiciones.

-Perdóname a mí por decirte todo eso.

-Tú lo dices por mi bien, pero Rafa…

-Oye,-termina el abrazo-sabes que sólo lo dice por molestarte; así como tú lo molestas, él se la cobra.

-Eeehhh… tienes razón.

-¿Ves?-le sonríe.

Miguel Ángel piensa en lo lógico que son las cosas cuando no estás temblando de miedo. Ahora se siente un tonto por las cosas que le dijo a su hermano y por ocultarle su problema, pero a la vez se siente orgulloso por haber combatido y destruido su miedo.

-Muchachos.

Por fin aparece el veterinario.

Los chicos se ponen de pie.

Miguel Ángel toma la mano de su hermano mayor y él la aferra. Ambos contienen la respiración.

El médico les dice que tiene heridas graves que atribuye a un perro; el gatito estaba tan nervioso que cuando lo sacó de la jaula se escapó y de alguna manera consiguió regresar a su hogar, pero en el camino y en alguna oscura calle debió encontrarse con un perro callejero, tiene varios cortes, una fractura de costilla y una pata lesionada, pero que no son de gravedad; pasara algunos días para que se reponga completamente y tendrán que dejarlo, pero su vida no está en peligro. Y se disculpa por no haber notado ese nerviosismo en la mascota, pudo haberlo sedado y no hubiera corrido todos esos riesgos. La atención médica será gratuita.

Con tan buenas noticias, los dos hermanos regresan contentos a su casa.

Leonardo es quien da esa misma versión que les dijo el veterinario para explicar su larga ausencia de La Guarida. Rafael y Donatelo estuvieron conformes, pero no tanto Splinter, hay algo que no lo convence, pero ya hablará con su hijo mayor después; los disculpó por no avisar a dónde iban. Sin embargo Rafael tiene algo que decir.

-Sensei,-dice Rafael-¿No ve que Leo se está _saliendo de su huacal_? Ya nos salió que tiene una novia a escondidas, ya se sale sin avisar, al rato va a traer un tatuaje, y de ahí es un paso nomás para descarriarse el niño.

-Rafael me enorgullece que te preocupes por tu hermano…-empieza a decir Splinter pero es interrumpido, extrañamente por Leonardo.

-¡Eso merece un abrazo!-exclama Leonardo extendiendo los brazos.

-¡Pero yo lo digo por…!

Intenta huir pero gracias a sus excelentes reflejos, Leonardo captura a Rafael.

-¡No otra vez!

-¡Bolita!-grita Miguel Ángel y se les va encima a sus hermanos mayores.

Los tres caen al suelo.

-¡Me apachurran!-suplica Rafael bajo todo ese peso.

-¡Y falto yo!

Donatelo también se lanza.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Montoneros!

Splinter ríe divertido, pero no se le olvida la plática pendiente. Se retira dejando a sus hijos enfrascarse en otro pleito de hermanos.

Más tarde, finalmente Leonardo tuvo que decir la verdad a su Maestro, quien no pudo creerle del todo; quizás si hubiera visto la mancha que quedó de la pelea de Klunk… (pero Miguel Ángel la había limpiado ya, hasta le entregó la pesa que le había pedido prestada, y eso después de llenar de abrazos a Rafael; como a él no le gustan los abrazos, Leonardo, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo lo acabaron de darle muchos abrazos para molestarlo) Splinter no creyó del todo porque nunca percibió una presencia mala en esos días en que asegura que Miguel Ángel sufrió de pesadillas, ni aunque Leonardo juró que él la pudo percibir incluso la vio.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no te creyó.-le dice Miguel Ángel.

Leonardo le ha platicado de lo que habló con su Maestro.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero sí Klunk lo vio, yo lo vi, y tú también.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar.-está recargado completamente sobre el respaldo del sofá, casi con los ojos cerrándoseles de sueño, y es que paso la noche en vela sólo para asegurarse que todo había acabado.

-¡Sí! Como el que tengas una novia, ¡y a escondidas!

-Yo no tengo novia, ni mucho menos a escondidas.

-¡Leo tiene novia!-se pone de pie y comienza a canturrear y a brincar-¡Leo tiene novia! ¡Leo tiene novia!

No le importa que se burle de él, su hermanito es el mismo de siempre. No, en realidad no es el mismo, es más fuerte.

-¿Ya confesó?-aparece muy rápido Rafael.

-Algo así, pero se puede comprobar. Leo, ¿verdad que no tienes hambre?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-¡Leo tiene novia! ¡Es el siguiente síntoma de enamoramiento!

-¿Sintoma?

-Míralo, se cae de sueño porque se la ha pasado en vela por pensar en su amada, y el siguiente síntoma es no tener hambre y Leo no tiene hambre.

-Hasta que confiesas, Intrépido.

-Yo no…

-Y la afortunada se llama…

-Que no…

-¿Leo ha decidido decir la verdad?-llega Donatelo.

-Sí, ya confesó. ¿Cómo ves?-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Ahora tenemos todo el derecho de saber cómo se llama…

Leo no tiene las energías para seguir discutiendo. Con algo de suerte se quedara dormido. Les explicaría lo que ha pasado, pero si su Maestro no le creyó, sus dos hermanos tampoco lo harán. Se acomoda lo mejor que puede en el sofá, pero el constante acoso no le permite conciliar el sueño, y está rodeado, no hay manera de huir. Tiene que esperar a que se cansen de preguntar.

Sólo tiene una duda: ¿También Miguel Ángel cree firmemente que él tiene novia? ¿Qué no ha entendido que todo lo que pasó fue para encubrirlo?

Una traviesa sonrisa de parte de su hermano menor le da la respuesta.

-.-

Media Noche sale a su acostumbrado y milenario paseo, pero esta vez no va sola.

Klunk también va a salir a dar un paseo, pero antes, va a la habitación de Donatelo. Recorre rápido el lugar para asegurarse que no hay nada malo asechando al chico; no quiere volver a ser sorprendido, con una semana en la veterinaria a tenido para pensar en prepararse y estar listo para lo que sea que quiera lastimar a su familia. No hay nada. Ahora va con Rafael, y tampoco hay nada. Entonces pasa de largo la habitación de Leonardo, ya que él tiene su propio Guardián durmiendo con él, pasa a dar un último vistazo a la habitación de su amo; brinca a su cama y se le acerca, duerme tranquilo, pero uno de sus bigotes le hace cosquillas y Miguel Ángel se despierta.

-Hola.-la tortuga le saluda medio dormido.

Klunk no se mueve esperando que se vuelva a dormir pero su amo lo abraza y lo envuelve con sus mantas.

El paseo tendrá que ser para otra noche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi fic.

Y ya que es el final, ahora sí les puedo decir que:

Esta idea me base en la peli que se llama justamente así, **Ojo de Gato**, es una peli gringa cuyo titulo en ingles es **Cat's eye** (búsquenla en español y la pueden bajar de Internet); es una peli en la que pasan 3 historias diferentes y hay un gato que participa en las 3 historias; la que recuerdo que me gusta (es que vi la peli hace mucho) es la última historia, es sobre una niña, un monstrito y un gato; no explican bien bien sobre ese monstrito pero sí ataca la niña, le roba su aliento pero la salva su gatito, recuerdo es el gato se llama General n.n Cuando retome este fic, recordé esa peli y use esta idea para cambiar mi fic (por las razones que expliqué en el primer cap); si no queda claro sobre ese ser, pido una disculpa, pero es que no recuerdo si hay alguna explicación en la peli, mi explicación es que es ese tipo de seres que atacan a los niños, como las brujas, los duendes, incluso las serpientes, que se llevan a los niños para chuparles la sangre o comérselos (según los cuentos del pueblo de mi abue) y Miguel, como se comporta a sus 15 como un niño de 7, por eso el monstruo lo atacó, pero el tenía a Klunk para protegerlo n.n

Gracias por leer mi fic y por sus reviews.


End file.
